Forgotten Heart
by Morgan Le Fay of Avalon
Summary: This story is H/Hr, G/D, and R/? It's kind of strange,but I think it really is one of my better stories.
1. A Red-Haired Boy

AN: This is the second story I've posted on Fanfiction

AN: This is the second story I've posted on Fanfiction.net!The other one is Wolf Child, and you should remember that the two aren't related.If you've read the opening to Wolf Child you don't need to read this next part (Lucky you):

.I do appreciate criticism and I live for compliments.The only thing that I ask of those of you who decide to review is that if there is something you don't like, please do not just write things like "You Suck!".It doesn't help anyone.If you think the story is bad then please just tell me what was bad about it. .Oh, by the way if you wrote a story, please, please, please give me the title or your penname so that I can read it!I love reading other authors stories.Now a few rules to follow when reading my stories:

  1. Although the characters in my stories may have the same name as a corresponding character in another of my stories, it does not mean that the stories are at all related.In fact, unless I say otherwise it is safe for you to assume that none of my stories are related to that one.I just have a hard time coming up with names for characters (Guy friend says: Your just to picky.) and once I do I tend to become very committed to those names, so please forgive me for any confusion that this might cause.
  2. Like I said before please review!
  3. If there is something you don't understand or some kind of guess you want to make about the plot line tell me, and I'll make sure to respond to your comment in my author's note for the next chapter.
  4. Even if you don't like this story, go ahead and read one of my others.I tend to change both my style and my focus from story to story so no two of my stories are the same.

Forgotten Heart

By: Morgan Le Fay of Avalon 

Marie leaned back on her elbows in the hot sun.Underneath her the grass was warm and smelled of the near approaching summer.She just sat there for a minute looking at the street she had known all her life. She had been born on this street and would most likely die here too.It's not that she hated her life it was just so boring, so ordinary.She sighed as she pushed the heavy book off her lap.Now why couldn't my life be more like that?She wondered as she looked at the book's title.You could only just make out the words _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_.Marie had lost track of how many times she had read the book over the years, but she knew that it must be somewhere in the millions by now.It was her favorite book.

Perhaps that's why she felt suspicious as she looked up and saw three birds that appeared to be fighting in the sky.She watched them for a moment.They were the strangest birds she had ever seen.They were huge and their tails stood back several feet from their strangely shaped bodies.They look almost like they're playing Quidditch!She thought to herself with a slight laugh.

Taking her eyes off the birds, she stood up.For a moment she looked down at her old grass stained jeans, and dusted them off with the back of her hand.The t-shirt she was wearing was an old one that listed all of the fine qualities of Irish women as well as some of the not so fine ones.With a sigh she looked back up into the sky.The birds were gone.She hadn't expected them to still be there, but all the same she was a bit disappointed at their sudden absence.

Marie leaned down to pick up her book.She brushed a strand of auburn hair out of her face as she stood up.Suddenly, she was hit in the stomach by a force that knocked her to the ground.For a moment she just laid there with her eyes closed stunned.She felt the weight of something hard on her chest and stomach.She felt another set of legs scramble trying to become untangled from her own.

She opened her eyes, and looked into two deep blue eyes above her.For a moment she studied the face, which hovered just a few inches above her own.It was that of a young man about her own age.His blue eyes matched his light red hair perfectly.The freckles, which covered his face, seemed familiar to her although she couldn't say why.He was breathing hard against her chest.It was obvious that he had been moving very fast when he hit her.His breath smelled of peppermint and rain, and she breathed it in deeply.

A lock of his red hair fell from behind his ear.As she reached up to push it out of his eyes a pang of sadness coursed through her body.She had never had a boyfriend, but she knew that if she did he would look just like this boy.Marie turned red when she realized that he seemed to be studying her every feature as he lay on top of her.He had stopped struggling when she had opened her eyes, but now he moved quickly to his feet pulling her along with him.

She was about to introduce herself, and ask him just what the hell he thought he was doing when something off to their side caught her attention.She turned her head away from his unrelenting stare and looked over to where she had been laying earlier.On the ground there was a broom.At first she thought this was odd, but then she saw letters printed on its handle that read _Firebolt 6000_.

She felt her mouth drop open.It couldn't be!It just couldn't be!Wizards

aren't real!Harry Potter wasn't a true story!She turned back to look at the boy who had just crashed into her.He gave her a small smirk that made her feel like someone was pulling a joke on her.She would have asked him what was going on, but the next few minutes passed in a blur of excitement, fear, and pain.

Just as she was going to ask the red-haired boy what he was playing at a buzz of light flew past her ear.From the distinct burning feeling she knew that it had singed her hair.She looked up to see a figure in a black clock flying towards them on a broomstick.A look of panic spread across the boy's face as he grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the small porch at the front of the house.

Almost violently the boy pushed her back into one of the corners.The black-cloaked figure landed in front of them.The boy stood in front of her with a protective stance that made her feel safe.

"You little brat," the cloaked figure hissed, "give her to me.You can't protect her.You tried before and you failed.If you just let me have her maybe you can live."The figure smirked as he said this.His face was a fearful sight with no nose and silted red eyes.Marie was trembling, but out of the corner of her eye she saw another figure land on the grass in the yard and start running towards them.Both the red-haired boy and the black-cloaked figure turned their heads to look at the person who had just arrived.

"So your friend is here to save the day is he?" the figure said in a hiss, "Well it won't help either of you.Only she could ever stop me, but she doesn't know how to anymore does she?"As he said this he pointed at Marie who was still cowering in the corner.

"_Stupefy!_" yelled the red-haired boy in unison with another who she could not see.At this the man with red slits for eyes just laughed.

"Please, both of you stop that tickles!" was his only response to the two boys attack.There was a rage building inside Marie.She had to do something.She had to stop cowering in the corner like a scared rabbit.She tried to hold herself together, tried to think.Suddenly, the cloaked man stepped forward and slapped the red-haired boy across the face knocking him back a few steps.

At that moment Marie stopped thinking.She rushed forward and stood between the boy and the man.She felt the boy pull at her arm, trying to put himself in front of her again, but she wouldn't allow it. The figure studied her for a minute.Then as if he had just realized the point of some incredibly funny joke he began to laugh.At this Marie had had enough.

She stared at the man.Just stared at him.When his eyes finally met hers a look of shock, then recognition and pain filled his face.The man quickly held his hands over his head, and began running away from her screaming.Before she even realized what she was doing he had grabbed his broomstick and began flying off into the quickly darkening sky.

Once he was gone she just stood there.She wasn't sure what to do.She felt the red-haired boy release her arm.For the first time she looked over to the other boy whose hair was messy and black.If she had had time to think up any suspicions as to who this boy was she would have been right.She would have known him anywhere.The black messy hair, the deep green eyes, and even the scar on his forehead confirmed it all.

"Oy!Ron!She's just like I remember her!" called the black-haired boy to the red-haired one.She turned to face him.

"You-You-You're Ron Wesley?Aren't you?" she said feeling almost on the verge of tears.The boy blushed and shook his head "yes" at her obvious remembrance of him, and she realized that he was just as she had imagined him to be.She turned back to look at the boy who she knew must be Harry Potter running towards her.

"So that makes you Harry Potter?" she said her lips trembling.

"Err-well-that would be correct." Harry replied.Marie looked form Harry to Ron and them back again.She said their names in a whisper then suddenly, she blacked out.

AN: If you haven't figured this out yet, this story is probably going to focus on Ron!


	2. Feelings That Are Obvious To Everyone Bu...

AN: Well, since everyone seemed to enjoy the first chapter I'll just have to give you guys more

AN: Well, since everyone seemed to enjoy the first chapter I'll just have to give you guys more.I'm sorry that it's confusing in the beginning, but if there is one thing you learn about my writing please let it be this: Every single one of my first chapters are annoyingly confusing.It's just the way I am.I think it's a result of my necessity to make sure you all read into the story for at least two chapters.

Disclaimer:None of it is mine. :: Cries uncontrollably::It all belongs to the bestest woman in the whole wide world J.K.R.Please J.K. can I just have Ron and Harry for a while, I'll even baby-sit Draco if he stops being such a whinny little pain in the… um… rear!

Harry watched as Marie fell backward.He would have moved to catch her, but knew that this was Ron's job.

"Well, at least she knows who we are," said Ron trying to sound cheerful as he lifted Marie into his arms cradling her as if she were the most precious thing in the universe.Unfortunately, Harry knew that Ron was just trying to make things seem better than they really were.It hurt Harry to see his best friend like this, but there was nothing he could do.

"Ron you do realize that she doesn't really _know_ us?She's just read our story." Harry said motioning to the book that still laid out in the front yard.

"Yeah I guess Joanne did a good job at quietly keeping the memory altered informed about the wizarding world." Ron replied as Marie's head leaned against his chest.Harry noticed the loving look that he gave the girl and sighed. 

"We'd better take her inside and explain everything to John and Taffy." Harry said with a sigh as he walked out to get Marie's book from the lawn.He opened the door for Ron, and followed him in as quickly as possible.

The family room that they entered was small.It was decorated to look like any other normal muggle living room with a coffee table, a long couch, and a few comfortable looking chairs scattered through out the room.

Harry watched as Ron lowered Marie onto the couch, and moved so that her head was in his lap.Harry leaned down to put Marie's book on the table.He stood up just in time to catch Ron kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Ron!" Harry said with a warning look in his eyes.

"I know.I know.Dumbledore told us not to do anything that might force her to face any old memories that she hasn't already had yet.Really Harry it was only a kiss on the forehead!" said Ron with an exasperated look on his face.

"Are you willing to risk losing her all for a little kiss on the forehead?"

"No, I guess not." Ron replied once again looking down at the girl who was now beginning to stir in her sleep.

"I'll go find John and Taffy.You two stay here, and Ron don't do anything stupid!" Harry said as he walked into the kitchen.

It didn't take Harry very long to find them.They were sitting in the study, which was only two rooms away from the one he had left Ron in.John was sitting there casually reading the muggle newspaper, and Taffy was sitting behind her large oak desk typing something, which Harry assumed was another novel.He stood there for a moment waiting for them to notice them.

"Taffy," John started neither of them had become aware of Harry's presence in the room, "Do you want to go- Harry!"

"Harry!" Taffy said looking at her husband strangely."Who said anything about Harry?"She turned and looked over at where her husband was staring.For a moment, a look of terror froze her every feature.She stood up, and walked over to Harry.She put her hands on his shoulders, and looked fearfully into his green eyes.

"Harry, what's happened?Where is Marie?Is she all right?Is Ron with her?" Harry was worried that she would collapse if he didn't tell her what was happening right that second.

"She's all right, Taffy. She just fainted, and yes Ron is with her." Harry replied watching Taffy's body relax.She released a slow steady sigh.At this point John was standing right behind his wife looking at Harry fearfully.

"She was attacked wasn't she?" He asked.

"Yes." Harry replied.

"We're going to have to send her back to Dumbledore aren't we?"

"Yes."

"Can we at least talk to her first?"This time it was Taffy who spoke.

"Of course." Said Harry trying to force a smile to cross his features.With that they all exited the room and went looking for Ron and Marie.

Ron was starting to get nervous.Where was Harry?Marie was really starting to stir now and he wasn't sure what he would do if she awoke to find herself alone with her head in his lap.For all the fear he was feeling now he couldn't help, but remember how beautiful she had always been.How much more alive he had felt when she was near, and how sad he had been when she had been forced to forget him.Everyone involved in the spell had been given explicit instructions to never tell Marie about any relationship they may have had with her before the Amniious spell was preformed.They were only supposed to tell her the facts, the information that they all knew like why she had been sent to live with John and Taffy and why her memories had been erased.

Ron hated this spell.He always thought it was unfair to take someone's life away from them, even thought they were always given new memories to replace the old.Marie shifted in his arms again.She was one of the few things that mattered to him, and she had been taken from him.She didn't know it, but he had also been taken from her.Ron had been so scared the day that they had told him that he would never she her again that he thought his heart would burst, but she had told him that she would always love him, and that he could always find her.

As Marie once again shifted her weight, Harry returned with John and Taffy.They wee just as Ron had remembered them.Taffy was still the thin blond-haired, blue-eyed philosopher that he remembered.John's brown hair now had flecks of gray in it, but he still had a very muscular body, which reminded Ron a bit of Charlie, and smart-looking Dark brown eyes.Ron watch as they all sat down in chairs facing him.It was very strange that Marie had been placed with this family.They were all of different coloring and her auburn hair and green eyes surely stood out.She was almost 19 Ron realized with a sudden shock.

"Ron," said Taffy breaking into his thoughts, "Are you all right?"As she said this she motioned her head to indicate Marie.

"Um-yeah-I'm-uh-very well, thank you." Ron stuttered not knowing quite what to say.He watched blankly as Taffy when off to the bathroom to get a washcloth for Marie's head.

"Who's going to tell her?" Harry asked with a look towards John.

"I guess it should be Taffy and I we are the ones who have been looking after her for the past two years." John answered with a heavy sigh.Taffy returned with a cool washcloth, and handed it to Ron as she kneeled down next to Marie.

"Pat this on her face.She'll be coming about soon, and she's going to have a monster headache."Ron began to gently put the cloth on Marie face.He was never very good with sick people that had always been Ginny's job at home, but for some reason it had never seemed very hard for him to take care of Marie when she was sick.

"Mum-m." Marie called out suddenly.Ron had to use every bit of his self-control to keep from jumping.Taffy however just touched Marie's face in a motherly sort of way.

"I'm here Marie.You are among friends." Taffy replied.

Marie's head was spinning, but as the dizziness subsided she began to her voices.Then she very clearly heard her mother speaking to her.She felt tired and confused.She had had strange dreams all her life, but this one didn't seem like a dream.

"Oh, mum, I had the strangest dream!There I was just reading my book when suddenly, out of the sky Harry Potter, and Ron-" as she said this she looked up and for the first time saw Ron's face looking down at her.He seemed to have been worried, but she wasn't really thinking straight."RON!" she screamed as she jumped up out of his lap.She felt dizzy for a second, and then suddenly the pain filled her mind.She had had migraines before, they had never been this bad.Not knowing what else to do, she slowly lowered her head back into Ron's lap.This movement seemed to shock him even as it shocked her.He tensed for a minute, but then started once again to pat the washcloth on her face.

"Mum," she said in the strongest voice she could muster, "what's happening to me?"

"You're starting to remember." Her mother replied giving her a weak smile.

"Remember what?"

"The past."

"I don't understand."

"We'll explain." John broke in suddenly.Slowly Taffy walked back over to sit in one of the chairs across the room.Marie still felt Ron stroking her hair and face, but all she could concentrate on were the sad looks in her parents' eyes.

"You see, dear," her father started, "You're not really our daughter."

"But-but- but that's impossible.Of course I'm your daughter who else's could I be?"

"We can't tell you that, dearest."This time it was Taffy who spoke."Part of the conditions of the spell you were put under is that you must discover all of the aspects of your personal life for yourself.Otherwise there is a chance that you will reject the information, and never know the truth again."

"Marie you've only been living with us for two years now." John broke in.

"But, father, that can't be right.I have memories of growing up here."

"Another part of the spell my dear.It was meant to make you feel like this was your home so that you wouldn't go looking for trouble, and so that trouble couldn't find you.Your real name is Marie, and we both love you very much, but it's time for you to leave us now."

"So you're telling me that it's all true.Everything J.K. Rowling ever wrote was true."Marie said she was starting to cry, and could feel her tears soaking Ron's pants leg.

"Well," her mother began, "it's not all 100 percent true.The spells are all true, and most of the information in there about Harry is true, but, Marie, you have to understand.That book was published so that witches and wizards like you're self who have had their memories modified will know at least some basic magic if ever the need occurs for them to return to the world that they once knew."Marie was now crying nearly hysterically.She had dug her nails into the knee of Ron's pant leg, and in the back of her mind she registered a certain amount of shock that he didn't do anything to make her let go.

"So," she tried to speak through the tears that were falling down her face, "why was I put under this spell, and sent here to live with you?"

"To protect you from Voldemort." Her father answered."We can't tell you much about it because in truth we don't know that much.All we know is that you were a very powerful witch.You had a power that Voldemort feared, and wanted to kill you for.They used this spell as a last resort.All the others had failed except for the Fidelius Charm.That one worked, but Voldemort murdered your first secret keeper and after that you refused to put anyone else's life at risk.So you volunteered to go under the Amniious Charm.You wouldn't be able to remember anything, but that was the point.You see if Voldemort didn't know who you were then you would be safe from him at least for a while, and now he has found you.You'll have to go back to Dumbledore and Hogwarts right away."Marie barely heard the last few words over her own crying.Everything she had known was gone.It had all been a lie.She could feel Ron still smoothing her hair on the top of her head trying to calm her down, but she still couldn't manage to regain control.After a few minutes she felt Taffy touch her check.It was the same touch she had used to soothing Marie when she was a little baby.No!Marie thought.I was never even her child.

"Marie, come along dear.I'll help you pack your things so that you can leave soon.Don't worry you're safe.Non of us will let anything happen to you."Taffy helped Marie stand up and walk out of the living room and down the hall to her room.The room that just hours ago she had wished she could escape.

AN: So what did you think?I hoped you liked it, but be warned I tend to get horrible writer's block when it comes to this story, but I swear to you I'll try and keep it moving.Oh and please Hermione/ Ron readers don't kill me.I didn't do it because I think that they won't end up together at some point in the series, but I was just getting so damn tired of the Harry/ Hermione stories where Ron ends up either alone or with some airhead like Lavender Brown. Yuck!Also if you get a chance read Wolf Child.It's a little bit different, but definitely just as good.

All right, I promised to respond to your reviews, so here it goes:

**Italiana_Principessa**: I'm glad you like it!I wish I was Marie some days too, but even she'll find out that the HP world is not nearly as perfect as it should be.Oh, by the way I just love your name.Have you seen _Life Is Beautiful_ well it reminds me of that.

**Virgo Ruben**:Glad you like it!Many thanks!

**Holly**:Maybe you and Marie will have all your dreams come true!Glad you like it!

**Traeh Nettogrof**: Thanks for your review.I wish I could tell you that this chapter will clear up all your confusion for you, but there are a few things that are just going to have to stay confusing until the end of the story.Sorry.

**Amber Lee**: I'm glad you like it.In truth I thought up the idea during one of my biology classes because I was bored.I always try to pull inspiration from real life.You asked why I like Ron so much; well I'm going to tell you a secret.First, it's like I said above, I just kind of feel bad that everyone seems convinced that the only girl he could ever be with is Hermione, not that Hermione isn't a great catch.Second, he reminds me of my first crush.Physically both boys were very similar and a lot of people have compared him to Ron and me to Hermione, though I'm not nearly as smart as her.

**Kiara Ananda**, **Stardust Firebolt**, and **Hermione Malfoy**:I promise to keep writing!Glad you enjoyed it!

**Singer**: Thanks for being my first review.It's amazing that after less than twenty-four hours I got more reviews for this story than I did over an entire week with Wolf Child.

**Luinthoron**: Thanks for the encouragement!I'm going to read some of your stories as soon as I post this chapter.


	3. Memories, Mum, and Mixed Emotions

AN: You people are the best

AN: You people are the best!I wasn't planning to have posted this much by now!When school restarts in the fall you all have to promise not to get angry with me because I won't have time to write as often.Also, I'm going to start messing with the HP plot line a little bit.Basically, I'll be including events that in this story were left out of the Harry Potter book series for Marie's sake.Poor Marie!

Harry watched Marie go with a sudden feeling of apprehension.She would have to go back to Hogwarts, that was certain, but where would she go from there?School would be out for the summer and she couldn't stay there alone.He looked over at Ron who was still watching her walk down the hall.Not for the first time Harry felt sorry for his friend.Harry at least had Hermione and even Draco had seemed moderately happy with Ginny who was ecstatic with him.Poor Ron had been forced to watch all of their relationships grow while he himself could never have loved anyone but Marie.Maybe it had been because in truth Marie had been the first person to show Ron that he was just as special and just as important as Harry or Hermione.Harry wasn't sure, but he was still scared as hell of what Ron might do to get Marie back.

Marie sat on her bed watching as Taffy pulled at a secret compartment inside the closet.Marie had never even noticed it before.She was still in shock from what she had just been told, but she couldn't understand these new feelings and memories that were coming back to her.It was as if all of a sudden a light had switched on in her head.She was starting to remember bits and pieces of conversations she had had with teachers and friends and enemies.Draco Malfoy basically consumed the entire enemy category all on his own.She had never really like the Slytherin when she had read about him and that feeling had only seemed to worsen now that she knew he was real.She thought about Harry and Ron, and how from the moment she woke up she felt safe with them around.Especially Ron she thought feeling rather silly.Of all the characters in the book she had always been fascinated by poor Ron.He was the normal one.He had all of the problems and none of the answers, but he wasn't stupid.On the contrary, Marie had never thought of him as anything but loyal and brave, and rather good at wizard chess, and well he was definitely much better looking than Harry… What was she thinking!This was Ron she was talking about!He had been her friend for God knows how long, much to her father's dismay she realized with a slight giggle.Her father?!Who was her father?Once again she was starting to sink into a feeling of loss and confusion when suddenly…SLAM!

Her thoughts were interrupted as Taffy pulled a large trunk down to the floor.It had previously been standing on its end tucked into the compartment.It was a huge trunk decorated with stickers and decals from places that were obviously magically operated.Marie slowly sank to the floor and let a wave of new memories wash over her.She touched the top of the trunk, and remembered her mother.Her name was Anne.Her name was Anne, and everyone used to say how I looked just like her!

"Anne" Marie whispered her name like it was the name of some all-powerful god.

"Good.You're starting to remember." Taffy said giving her a weak smile and sitting down next to her."What else do you know child?"

"She was your sister.You're my aunt!Aunt Taffy!So that's why they sent me to stay here!She was a… um…a Ravenclaw!And you were a Huffelpuff!"

Taffy nodded her head knowingly."You're starting to remember things!That's great!"There was a sad look in her aunt's eyes.It hadn't been there before, but immediately Marie knew what it was.Her mother was dead!

"Oh God!"Marie whispered at this sudden realization."So my real mum is really dead!She was my secret keeper wasn't she?"Taffy's only response was a slight nod of the head.Marie could feel the tears reforming in her eyes.

"Oh God!Oh I want to die!" she wailed as Taffy grabbed her holding her in a tight hug."It's-all-m-my- fault!Sh-she'd still be alive if it weren't for me!"

"Shh!Shh!"Taffy soothed as she rocked Marie gently back and forth."It'll be all right.It's not your fault.She volunteered to be your secret keeper.She wouldn't want you to blame yourself, and as you regain your memories you'll realize that more and more.Right now you need to look at some of your old things and try to remember.Please stop crying little one."All at once Marie's tears seemed to stop.Somewhere inside her there was a voice telling her that she had to be strong.She had to be brave.Just like her mother would have been.With the back of her hand Marie whipped the rest of the tears from her eyes, and pushed open the heavy trunk lid.

What she saw amazed her.Slowly, she began to pull out things that she had long ago forgotten about.First, she pulled out a set of wizard's robes.

"Those were the last set you had before the spell was preformed you know?Your father has all of your baby robes with him."Taffy couldn't help, but smile as she watched her niece studying the robes carefully.They were black school robes very plain looking with the Gryffindor badge sown into them.As quickly as she could Marie stood up and pulled the robes over her clothes.She studied herself in the mirror for a moment.They were about an inch too short, but they fit her well otherwise.

"I guess you'll have to get a new set when you get over to Diagon Alley those are just a little to short, ma' dear." Her aunt said with a sigh.Slowly, Marie ran her hand down the front of her robes until her fingers hit the Gryffindor badge.

"I was in Gryffindor!" she said feeling excited and nervous all at the same time. 

"Why yes you were!I remember what a shock it was to your mother and father."Taffy laughed and then slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Why would it have been a surprise to them?" Marie asked although she already knew what the answer would be.

"I can't tell you.It's one of the things you must…"

"Yeah, yeah, that I must discover on my own." Marie said releasing a heavy sigh as she pulled the robes from over her head.She threw the robes on her bed and looked back into her trunk.The next thing that she pulled out was a textbook.It was old and dusty.She blew some dust off the top and read the title, _Advanced Transfiguration_, with a sudden fondness. 

"This was one of my favorite classes." She said as she laid the book carefully next to her robes.The books that followed varied from topics such as Defense Against the Dark Arts to Divination, a class that she had a very clear remembrance of having hated.Memories of making up predictions with Ron and Harry returned to her with a few short giggles.There were so many books that Marie had to wonder when she had found time to take them all.

"You and Hermione." Her aunt mumbled and Marie instantly knew what she was talking about.

"Hermione and I were both such over achievers, but I had never really engrossed myself the way she had.Oh well!Blame it on my strict magical up brining." She replied with slight smirk as she pulled the last book out of the bottom of the chest.It was for her favorite class, _Astral Projection_.It had been a night class held only once a week, but she had loved every minute of it.Looking around her room she noticed that almost everything in it had something to do with the stars or had stars on it.

She pulled out some other school equipment that she really hadn't been in love with before.She gave a small hug to her brass telescope.The telescope her father had offered to replace with a gold one for her sixteenth birthday, but she had insisted that she was perfectly happy with this one.For a moment she knew that something special had happened with this telescope, but she couldn't remember what.Gently she put it on the bed.She pulled out a cauldron filled with potions supplies.She remembered having excelled in potions, but having never really enjoyed it.The last thing she pulled out was a long box, which she knew contained her wand.She opened the box to look at a long black wand.

"Ebony, 15 inches with a dragon bone core." She repeated to herself.For a few seconds she swish it a round feeling the slight tingling that it gave off in her hand.She suddenly, felt like trying a spell.

"_Accio washcloth!_" she called, and heard a shout of surprise come from the other room as the washcloth flew silently into her outstretched hand.She looked at her aunt who seemed to be suppressing a fit of hysterical laughter below the surface of her serene face.It was Marie who broke this silence by falling back onto her bed laughing hysterically.

"I think it's safe to say you scared the shit out of Ron!" her aunt laughed at her side.Marie stopped laughing with a sobering thought.One of the things she would miss most about her aunt was the way she laughed.She put the wand back in its case, and walked back over to the trunk.Now all that was left were her personal things.She pulled out some novels with titles like, _Understanding the Unexplained _and _Druids: Are You One?_Next, she pulled out a small sneekascope that didn't spin for even a second.

"Well, I guess that means you're trustworthy." She said jokingly to her aunt who had picked up a bag of Ernie Bott's Every Flavored Jellybeans.She tossed the bag over to her niece.

"Be careful with those.When, they say every flavor they mean it." Taffy said looking at her niece who didn't seem to understand."Go ahead and try one."Carefully, Marie reached into the bag, and pulled out a brown one, which she assumed was chocolate.She bit into it.

"Ugh!Coffee!I hate coffee!"

"Well, I warned you." Taffy said with a smile playing on her lips.Marie put the jellybeans off to her side and reached into the trunk again.This time she pulled out an orange baseball cap with the words _Cuddly Cannons_ flashing on it in green letters.Quidditch!Marie remembered every aspect of the game now to bad she was never any good at playing it.

Marie took the cap off and looked back into the trunk.There were only a few more things left.She pulled out the last book, which was obviously a photo album.She was going to look through it, but decided against it.Just in case there was something in there she couldn't handle right now like a picture of her mother.

Finally, there was only one small box left in the bottom of her trunk.She pulled it out, and opened it slowly.Inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen.It was a gold chain with a star pendent that seemed to glow with its own inner light.Slowly, she studied it for a minute.She felt tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Mum gave this to me for my fifteenth birthday.That was the year I told her I wanted to study astronomy and astral projection." As she said this she held the pendent up to the light so that she could see it more clearly.Suddenly, her aunt reached up and took the necklace from her.

"Turn around dear.I'll put it on you." she said using the sweet motherly tone she had always used when talking to Marie.Willingly, Marie turned around, and felt her aunt pull her hair away from her neck and slide the chain around it.It felt good to be wearing the necklace again.It made her feel warm as if her mother weren't dead, but near by and safe.

"Now," said her aunt with a sigh, "we're going to have to do something about you're robes.Since your old ones are to short I guess I'll just give you a pair of your mother's.Stay here.I'll be right back."Taffy turned her back from her niece and walked out of the room.For a few minutes Marie sat there on her bed playing with her necklace.She felt as if something was missing.She had pulled everything out of the trunk, but she still felt as if there was something there she wasn't seeing.

Suddenly, Marie thought about the fact that she would be leaving for Hogwarts soon, and decided she had best pack away her things.Quickly, she pulled an old duffel bag out of her closet.She threw most of her magical belongings back into the trunk, but put some of the more important things in her duffel bag so that she could get to them later.These included her wand, the bag of jellybeans, her sneekascope, and her transfiguration textbook.As an after thought she also threw in her photo album, which she still hadn't opened.She threw some of her muggle clothes into the trunk although she wasn't really sure what she would need.Finally, she grabbed two notebooks and pens so that she could write down anything she might remember.

After about thirty minutes of searching her aunt returned with her arms full of witch's robes.She laid them all in a pile on the bed.The first few were normal black robes.These Taffy immediately placed in Marie's trunk.The next few were all different colors.

"There is no way that my niece is going to show up at Hogwarts looking like some homely little witch.Now Marie I know that fashion was never really your thing.To tell the truth it wasn't your mother's either which is kind of sad since both of you are beautiful, but just for this once let me dress you up." As Taffy said this she was picking her way through the different sets of robes."Yes.These will do nicely," she said holding out a set of long green robes.Marie looked at her aunt with a wary smile.Then she went off to take a shower and get changed.

AN: Okay start throwing the fruit now!:: Dodges mangos, oranges and the like.::I know I gave you more questions than answers right.Unfortunately for all of you there a certain things that Marie is going to remember much sooner than others.

LilyAyl: I'm trying not to tell you all too much about Marie's relationship to any of the other characters until they come up in the story.I can tell you that Marie, Ron, Harry, Draco, and Hermione are all about 19 in this story, and no, Ginny did not introduce Marie to Ron.Ron met her all on his own.

Singer: I think you might be my biggest fan.Answer to question 1:I've been reading and writing mythological stories since I was a little kid.I'm part Irish, Welsh, British, and Scottish so the legends of King Arthur have always just been in my blood I guess. Plus, I really like Morgan.I refuse to see her as an evil witch.Unfortunately, the only book that I have read where she isn't portrayed as evil is _The Mists of Avalon_.Answer to question 2: Sorry, but I make it a point never to give out my exact age on the Internet.It's not that I don't trust you; it's all the cyber stalkers out there I'm worried about.Just to give you an idea though, my writing level is a lot higher than you would usually find in someone my age.Answer to 3: I'm not that big on T.V. any more, but I do see the occasional _Gilmore Girls_ episode.

Hermione A.G. Potter: Sorry you didn't like it, but everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and since most of my reviews have been positive, I'm going to assume that you didn't like the story's idea instead of the way I wrote it.

To everyone else, thank you so much for reading this story!I'd like to think that all of your comments are sincere, so I will!Keep reading, and try not to get to frustrated with me if it takes a while for the next chapter to come out.


	4. The Red-Head Can Cook!

AN: Everyone needs to give Singer a big cyber hug, since it's her fault that this chapter was posted so soon

AN: Everyone needs to give Singer a big cyber hug, since it's her fault that this chapter was posted so soon.I was on-line when I got her review for Wolf Child and decided that I better post something for Forgotten Heart too.

Ron sat staring at the muggle television.He had never been really impressed by it.He had always preferred a nice game of wizard chess.Especially, when he was playing against Marie.She was the only person he knew who he actually found it hard to beat.Either she was really good at the game, or Ron just never paid attention to it when he was playing against her.The truth was probably a mixture of both.He loved the way she bite her thumb when she was really trying to concentrate.He loved how she always twisted her hair around her fingers when she got nervous.Most of all he loved that no matter what whether he lost or won she always gave him a kiss on the check when they finished playing each other.He remembered one night in the Gryffindor common room very well.

It was midwinter, and Marie had just sat down across from him to play a game of wizard chess.Ron spent most of the game either staring at her or thinking about her.She was beautiful sitting there in the firelight with her long hair pulled back into a ponytail.Ron couldn't remember any of the moves he had played during the game.All that he remembered was that the game had ended in a stalemate, which is very hard to do while playing wizard chess.As Ron started collecting all of the pieces, he felt Marie coming over to give him the kiss that had become almost the ceremony to officially end the game.Before she had a chance to kiss him Ron put his finger over Marie's lips.

"Marie, before you kiss me I've got to ask you something." Ron said looking for some type of answer in her steady green eyes as he moved over so that they were both sitting in chairs facing each other.

"Yes." She replied looking at him as tough she didn't understand something vitally important.

"Why do you kiss me after each game?"Ron could feel himself turning red.

"Well," Marie said her body relaxing a bit, "that's an easy enough question to answer.When you lose I kiss you because you are a good loser who doesn't wine about losing to a girl.When you win I kiss you because you are a good winner who doesn't brag about betting me."Her answers made since to Ron, but there was still one thing on his mind.

"So what if there's a stalemate like tonight?" Ron asked timidly.

"When there is a stalemate like tonight, I let you ask me a stupid question, and I give you a special kiss."With that she leaned forward, and kissed Ron lightly on the lips.She then stood up and whispered in his ear."Good night, Ronald Wesley."She lifted her head and smiled at him for a minute before walking up the stair well that lead to the girl's dormitories.For a while Ron just sat there, but from that moment on he would say that that was the exact moment during which he had fallen in love with Marie. 

This had all happened what seemed like so long ago.They were fifth years then, and he and Marie didn't even start dating until a year later.It's not that they didn't want to it was just that there were complications.His family, her family, her father to be precise, and all of the other emotions that circled around them.On another night Ron remembered her telling him that one of the things she wanted most in the world was to fall in love.When Ron asked her why she didn't date more, suggesting that that might solve her problem, she told him that she didn't really know she just wasn't ready for it yet.Ron remembered making some comment about her being to picky and having her throw a pillow at him.That was one of the things Ron liked most about her she knew how to take a joke.If he had said something like that to Hermione then she would have blown up in his face, but with Marie it had always been a little bit different.A little bit like she knew he would never say anything to hurt her, and if he did she would know that he didn't mean a word of it.Ron looked up as Harry walked into the room.

"All right," he said sighing, "I talked to Dumbledore.He says he's sending us an invisible coach to try and get us to Hogwarts safely.It's the best he can do.All of the students left for the Hogwarts Express an hour ago so we won't have to worry about getting past any of them.Oh, and Ron, Ginny sent you an owl.Hermione read it for you.It says that she misses you and can't wait to see Marie again.I think Draco got one too, but he wasn't really willing to share what it said.So John maybe you… should… um… Wow!"Harry said looking past both Ron and John to the long hallway that led to the bedrooms in the house.At first Ron just sat there staring at his friend but he turned around when he heard Taffy's voice.

"Gentlemen," she said with a note of elegance in her voice, "may I present to you the lovely, Marie."A smile filled Taffy's face as Marie steeped out of the darkened hallway so that they could see her.She was wearing long emerald green robes, which matched her eyes beautifully.Her hair was lying loose across her shoulders, and she was wearing the all to familiar pendent that Ron knew her mother had given her.She looked like an angel, and Ron could feel his jaw drop open. Marie turned red with embarrassment.Even in her most wild moments Marie never really liked being the center of attention, but at the moment that really couldn't be avoided.Almost mechanically, Ron followed Harry approaching her with the gallant walk of one of the knights of old as they were once called.

"You look quit beautiful, Marie." Harry remarked upon reaching her side, and Ron bowed down to kiss her hand, which was as smooth as silk.Marie giggled almost childishly at this small gesture.The three of them sat down on the couch together, and Taffy laid a small white duffel bag at Marie's feet.

"Well, Marie," Taffy said with a sad smile on her face, "you're ready to leave whenever you need to.You packed your trunk and here are your papers." She said as she handed Marie a folder, which was quickly shoved into the duffel bag.

"Marie, maybe we should go get your trunk for you?" Ron asked cautiously.He wasn't really sure which would be better.If she said no then he could sit here with her for a while longer.If she said yes then he could do a little bit of showing off by carrying the trunk himself.

"Oh, no, Ron that's all right.I want to try something.Some of the basics are coming back to me.Watch this!"Marie pulled her wand out of the duffle bag and pointed down the hall.

"Accio trunk!" she called.For a minute Ron looked at the surprise on Taffy's face, who obviously hadn't realized that her niece could do this yet.Then he watched as a gigantic red trunk came screeching to a halt at the side of the front door.Ron looked back to Marie who seemed very proud of herself with this little feet.Wait until she finds out what else she can do! He thought to himself.

Marie smiled proudly as she watched her trunk slide out into the hall.She wasn't really sure about the look Ron had given her.Either he had thought her to be completely ridicules for having been impressed by her own magical abilities, or he had been overwhelmingly proud of her.The look on his and Harry's face when she had come into the room had been priceless.They had both seemed shocked, and she was almost sure it was because she never dressed like that when they had been in school together.The papers her aunt had handed were mostly identification documents.They included a degree from Hogwarts that her aunt had told her she hadn't really earned yet seeing as how she had left before she passed her finals.It also contained her apperater's license, and her original acceptance letter from Hogwarts.She was feeling a little sad about having to leave her aunt and uncle, but she was also excited about returning to a world that was feeling more and more like home with every second that passed.She just wished that she could have one last meal with her family before she left them.Of course while she was thinking this Marie had no idea that her aunt could read minds.

"Well," Taffy said standing up, "I think that we should all have dinner since you won't be able to eat in the coach."

"The coach?" Marie responded with a questioning look.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry!I didn't realize that you hadn't said anything yet.I just picked it up from your thoughts and registered it as if you had."Marie looked at her aunt her eyes widening in shock.She was amazed by how everyone else seemed to take this as a commonplace event.

"Well, don't look to shocked dear!" her aunt replied with a soft giggle."You knew I had special powers, well, reading minds is just one of them!Come along dear let's go cook dinner." With her eyes still wide Marie followed her aunt into the kitchen to cook a late dinner for he family and newfound friends.

Marie and Taffy had only just walked through the door when Ron called after them.

"I'll help!" he said as he ignored the obvious look of annoyance on Harry's face, and rushed into the kitchen.John looked at Harry who just sighed and looked down at the floor.

"She's a big girl, Harry.She can take care of herself." John said in an effort to calm Harry's fears.

"It's not her I'm worried about.It's Ron" Harry muttered as he looked back at the kitchen door.

Marie watched in amazement as Ron hustled about the kitchen doing practically all the cooking himself.They had decided on a simple dinner.It was to be beef stew with bread.It was very simple, but it was all they had time to make.Marie and Taffy had been given the task of chopping vegetables for the stew while Ron did everything else on his own.Marie looked over to her aunt who smiled and shrugged her shoulders, and returned to chopping celery.

"Gee, Ron, I never knew that you could cook," said Marie with a sudden feeling of apprehension coming over her.She hoped Ron really could cook.

"Yes, you did." Ron said smiling at her.He was wearing an apron of her uncles that read _We're off to see the wizard because he's a wonderful cook!_It was a little cheesy, but Marie couldn't help, but think how she had never noticed the apron before.In fact now looking back on it there were many things that should have hinted her family's magical past to her.There were photographs, which seemed to move, snow globes that would seem to talk to you when you walked by them, and a whole collection of other magical odds and ends.For her part Marie had chosen an apron that said _Proud to be married to a muggle!_This one was her aunt's and the only husband she had ever had was John.This, Marie thought to herself, explains why the house seems very muggle most of the time.Carefully, Taffy and Marie picked up the vegetables they had been chopping, and threw them into the pot.

"Well," Marie said smelling the delicious food cooking, "I guess all we have to do is wait."

"Not with magic we don't," said Taffy as she pointed her wand at the simmering stew.A burst of blue flames shot out of her wand, and the stew boiled before the flames suddenly burnt out.

"All done!" Taffy said a look of pride coming over her features."Here Marie" she said handing Marie a plate with a loaf of bread on it, "take this out to the dinning room.Harry and John should have already set the table by now.Ron will you help me with this stew, dear.That's a good lad.Thank you." Everything that had been directed toward Ron, Marie heard only as she walked through the door and into the dinning room.The table was set simply with the usual plates and cups that her family used all the time.Quickly, Marie set the bread on the table, and returned to the kitchen.As she was taking off her apron, Taffy and Ron carried the huge bowl of stew out to the dinning room.Marie smoothed out her robes and her hair before entering the dinning room where everyone else had gathered.Slowly, she walked through the door.

It seemed to take Marie forever to return from the kitchen Ron thought to himself.He and Taffy had taken their aprons off before bringing out the stew, but Marie had to go back to put hers up.Ron looked around the table.It was a circle in shape.John and Taffy stood at two seats next to each other, and Harry sat one seat away from Ron.The seat in between them was left empty for Marie to sit in.

Slowly, Ron heard the kitchen door creek open, and out came Marie.She looked beautiful as ever, and seemed to move almost without thought to sit between Harry and Ron.Before she could sit down, Ron pulled her chair out for her. 

"Thank you." She said smiling.Ron then sat down next to her.At first the conversation was limited to the passing and serving of food.Finally, Marie was about to eat a bit of the stew.Ron was hoping for a positive reaction.He wasn't the best cook in the world, but after years of helping cook for his own brothers and sister he knew a few things about food.Marie bit into the stew, and she seemed to dissolve instantly into the taste.

"Wow!Ron," she said still chewing, "this really is good.Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"Well, I have a pretty big family," Ron said almost blushing, "and when you have to cook for nine people you begin to pick up on a few good cooking skills."At this Marie laughed, which Ron liked.He liked to hear her giggle and laugh because she sounded like her old self when she did.

"You know what I just remembered?I always really liked the food at Hogwarts!I think the school was one of my favorite places.Is it really as beautiful as it sound?"At this Ron looked at Harry who gave him a slight nod of encouragement.Finally, something they could talk about.

"Of course it is.The castle itself is a work of art.To an outsider it may seem uninviting at first, but once you've been there for a while you find what places you like to go to and what places you don't-"

"The girls bathroom." Marie interrupted with a sudden burst of laughter.

"Excuse me?" said Harry who looked as confused as Ron felt.

"There's a ghost in one of the girls bathrooms named Moaning Myrtle.Oh she did not like me one little bit.I remember I told her once to sod off while I was brushing my teeth."It didn't take long before everyone was laughing about Moaning Myrtle.Ron, Harry, and Taffy had already had their own encounters with the depressing ghost, and John never could resist laughing when other people did.Ron had to fight hard to resist the urge to kiss her.She seemed so happy that he wondered what her reaction would be to other memories, ones that were less comical and more scary or romantic.Ron felt himself blushing at the thought.

"Ron," Taffy said interrupting his thoughts, "Ron are you still there?"Ron shook his head trying to free himself from the fuzzy haze that had surrounded his brain.

"Oh, yeah, sorry!Like I was saying.The castle itself is kinda gloomy, but it's really nice once you get used to it.There's this field in the back that leads towards the Forbidden forest, and Hagrid's hut.In the middle there's this lake with merpeople, giant squids, and grindylows in it.It really is quit amazing.I don't know what else to tell you.It's best you see it for yourself." Ron finished, and Harry was nodding in agreement.The rest of dinner went by quickly, and before they knew it the carriage was there.Ron and Harry helped pack all of Marie's things into the storage compartment on top, but Marie insisted on keeping her duffle bag with her.As they prepared to leave, Harry climbed in first, and Ron watched as Marie hugged her aunt and uncle goodbye.She climbed in the carriage quickly after that.Ron could only just see the tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes.Ron smiled at John and Taffy before climbing in the carriage and shutting the door.

AN: So what did you think?Next Chapter, Marie reaches Hogwarts.

Roll Call:

**Singer**:I'd love to write a fan fiction with you.Sounds like fun!I'm running rehearsals for a play right now, so I probably won't get anymore out until Monday at the earliest even though it's already finished.Gilmore Girls, I've got to remember to watch that show.

**Mystical Kiwi**:Hurray for the Mangos of the world!I'm sure you're not an airhead, because most airheads either doesn't know they are one or won't admit to it.Keep reading, Marie might end up having a few airhead moments too, especially when a certain red-haired Weasley is around.(I'll give you a hint.It's not Arthur, or Molly, or Bill, or Charlie, or PERCY, or Fred and George, or Ginny.Now, whose left?Just Ron and that accountant cousin of his.)

**Everyone else except for Annonnymous**:Thank you!Thank you! Thank you! Now, for my next trick I will attempt to make Ginny, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Marie get along!Now that's gonna be tricky!

**Annonnymous**: If you ever even read this you will be happy to know that your flame was the most pitiful I have ever received.It was used to keep the sacred fires of Avalon burning.


	5. Dreams and Realities

AN: Sorry for the delay

AN: Sorry for the delay.Fanfiction.net has been experiencing some technical difficulties, and it finally seems to be working today.So what did you all think about Ron being able to cook?I come from a pretty big family where everyone knew how to bake by the time they were seven, so I figured Ron's family probably operated similarly.This chapter:Marie has some old memories, and starts wondering about things.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its affiliated characters. (But I'd love to take them off your hands J.K.!)I do own Taffy, John, Marie and Anne ?.I'm not giving out their last name until the time is right.

Marie couldn't help, but marvel at the inside of the carriage.It was lined with a blue silky material, and contained two plush benches both of which seemed much too long to fit inside the small couch that had pulled up in front of her house only moments before.There had been no driver in the seat, but Marie had been too upset to think of that.She was leaving her aunt and uncle.Her actual mother was dead.She had no idea who or where her father might be, and she was now traveling to Hogwarts with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.It was all too much for her to understand.

She looked over at Harry who was sitting on the other side of the carriage.He was smiling slightly making stars fly out of is wand in an attempt to amuse her.Suddenly, Marie felt the door slam, and the carriage shoot off throwing her back against the seat and something else.She felt something holding her head into place so that it didn't hit the wall.The seats were much to short for that and she suddenly realized that it felt an awful lot like a hand.She turned to her left and saw that Ron had stuck his hand out to catch her head right before they had taken off.He smiled at her, and quickly moved his hand now that the force of the movement had lessened.

So," Ron said looking a little nervous, "when do you think we'll get to the school Harry?"His glance moved from Marie to Harry.He must be worried that we'll be attacked, Marie thought.She turned to look out the window, but stopped when she realized that the curtains had been drawn around them from outside.

"We'll probably have to travel all night." Harry announced sounding a little despaired.Marie pulled out her the textbook that she had put in her duffle bag earlier, and started reading.As she read she suddenly began to remember every aspect of transfiguration that she had every learned.She was so excited that she nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Professor Minerva McGonagall!" she shouted surprised by the intensity of her own voice.Harry who had been dozing in his seat looked up at her in confusion and surprise.

"Yeah," he said, "what about her?"His face seemed to give her a look like she was insane before settling back into his original tired gaze.

"I remember!" Marie shouted."She taught Transfiguration, and she was head of our house!She was deputy headmistress!I remember!I remember everything!"At this point Marie was jumping around in circles filled with noting but joy and excitement.She grabbed her bag and pulled out her wand.Then she took one of her pens, and proceeded to turn it into a stick.She stared at it for a moment before returning it to its original shape.Quickly, she went back to reading her book.By the time she had finished she remembered everything about Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall, and the Gryffindor house.She remembered the last password they had had, and the way there was always a fire going in the common room at night.She even seemed to remember a few personal things.Her and the others, sneaking out under the invisibility cloak, crying with Ginny and Hermione after Cedric Diggory died, and even something about playing wizard chess.Suddenly, she decided to open her photo album.She grabbed her bag and pulled it up onto the bench next to her hitting Ron in the leg.

"Ow!" he said watching to see what she was doing.Frantically, Marie pulled everything out of her bag until she found the album, which had settled to the bottom underneath her notebooks.As she pulled it out she glanced at her digital watch.It read 10:30.Jesus, she thought, it's getting awful late.

"You know that's not going to work once we get close to Hogwarts." Harry said in a matter of fact tone.

"Actually," Marie said resisting the urge to do something childish, "I do happen to remember something about that in the book _Hogwarts: A History_.Anyway it's already 10:30.We should probably think about sleeping, but first I want you guys to look at this with me."As she said this she held up the album to show them.Since there wasn't enough room on either of the benches they all sat in a circle on the floor.Marie held the book so that the boys could see it.She traced her finger along the cover, which bore a giant H on it.

"It was supposed to show that these were all taken at Hogwarts." Harry explained as if he could read her mind.Slowly, she opened the cover.The first picture was a group shot.It showed five people, all very obvious Gryffindors, laughing.Three of them Marie recognized instantly.Harry and Ron were standing in the back.Harry, standing in between Ron and another girl, was making a ridicules attempt to wrap his hand around Ron's shoulder.Ron seemed to be trying to keep his balance while allowing Harry to obtain a grip on his shoulder.The girl standing next to Harry was quit obviously Hermione.She was very pretty, but not a direct beauty.It was one that had developed with time, knowledge, and even a little pain.Sitting on the grass in front of the trio were two girls.A person might even think they were sisters except that the older, Marie, had green eyes and her hair was a deeper shade of red than the younger girl who sat next to her with her arms wrapped around the elder's waist.Both were smiling, and Marie knew immediately who the younger girl was.

"Ginny." Marie said her name like a prayer, and a sudden feeling of lose filled her."I treated her like she was my little sister.I didn't have any siblings did I?You don't need to answer that I was being rhetorical.Oh, we do look like we might be related don't we.How is she?"Marie looked to Ron for the answer to this question.He looked back at her as if there was something he wanted to say, but thought better of it.

"Ginny's great!She misses you like hell though.I think of all of us she probably had the hardest time letting go of you.She cried for weeks after you left.You and Hermione always treated her like the sisters she never had.You know it always was hard for her growing up with all those boys, and no girls.When you left it was like she lost her best friend.In truth I think she was closer to you then she was to Hermione."

For a moment Marie sat there wondering what to say.Memories of Ginny were coming back to her.She had been closer to Ginny before she left that she remembered.Ginny had told her everything.All her dreams, secrets, and even once she was sworn to secrecy she told Marie about her crushes.Inwardly Marie laughed.She wondered how Harry would feel if he found out that Ginny Weasley didn't only develop crushes on certain overly heroic boys, but boys who simply would never think of passing up a chance to date her.

"Will I get to see her anytime soon?" Marie asked cautiously.She didn't want to upset Ron.

"Probably, but we've all gone through some changes since you left.Listen Marie; I don't know what you remember about any of the other Hogwarts students, but Gin… Gin's dating someone.And I'm not sure whether or not you're going to like who it is."

"It's Draco Malfoy isn't it?Ron I'm not surprised.I remember that Harry had just started dating Hermione before I left, and I remember how upset Ginny had been.I remember her telling me she liked Draco, and remember catching him looking at her a few times.I told her that no matter what she did I would always love her and be there for her.Yes, I guess Draco's the only logical choice.I'm not even sure if I want to know how your family took it."

"They took it all pretty well actually.I wasn't really surprised that they did considering that there were far worse people she could have dated, but I don't want to say to much because for some reason I don't think that you remember that much about Malfoy, and I don't wan to mess you up or anything."

"Well Ronald," Marie replied in an almost mocking tone, "thanks for not 'messing me up' because the truth is that I don't really remember anything about Draco. Nothing personal anyway, but I get the feeling that he and I weren't exactly friends when I left."Marie took one last look at the picture of the five Gryffindors all of whom seemed to have not a care in the world before turning the page.The next few pages were filled with Pictures of Marie, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and a whole collection of other Hogwarts students.There was one of Fred, George, and a boy who Marie remember as being Lee Jordan trying to set off a firecracker underneath the desk of a particularly annoyed looking professor McGonagall.Another one was of a small ferret flying around one of the hallways in the castle.All three of them started rolling on the floor with laughter after seeing this picture, and Marie had known instantly that under that rodent exterior resided a very scared and very pissed Draco Malfoy.There were pictures from Quidditch practices, school assemblies, and even a few particularly amusing ones from classes.There was one in which Professor Flintwick was scolding Neville Longbottom while his pet toad, Trevor, keep jumping higher and higher out of the edge of the picture.In another Ron seemed to have been able to melt his cauldron, but half the picture was blacked out.

"Dammit!" said Harry."That was a good picture to.I think Collin Creevey took it because most of the rest in her you took, but if you could see the entire picture you could she that you were Ron's lab partner."

"Well, well," Marie didn't understand what could have happen to the photo, "well why can't I see the rest of the photo?"

"Part of the spell.All of the pictures in your photo album were enchanted so that you could only see the ones of people you already remembered or who didn't really have a close relationship to.If you had looked in here a few days ago it would have appeared to be just a blank photo album.I guess this picture had a picture of someone important in it" Harry tried to answer as best he could.

"That's an understatement," mumbled Ron.

"What do you mean?" Marie said as she looked over to Ron."Harry what is he talking about?"

"Sorry Marie.We can't tell you anything more, but don't worry in a few days you'll remember everything."Marie tried to content herself with that answer, but began to become very annoyed when practically half of the album seemed to be blank.Frustrated, she slammed the book shut, and threw it violently into her bag.

"Don't worry." Harry reassured."It's like I said in a few days you'll be able to see all of your pictures.I'm sure of it, but for now I think we should get some sleep."Harry pulled himself back onto the bench he had been sitting on earlier.It was nearly midnight, and Marie was feeling exhausted.She had to let Ron pull her up onto the bench that they had been sitting on before.She looked at Ron for a minute.

"So," she said turning her gaze away from him feeling embarrassed for staring, "how are we going to work out the whole sleeping arrangement thing.I mean two of us will have to share a bench I guess."

"No need." said Ron throwing her a blanket and pillow from bellow their bench."I'll sleep on the floor.It's enchanted to be soft if someone needs to use it as a bed.So don't worry."He pulled out a blanket and a pillow for himself, and threw another to Harry.As Marie lied down she thought she felt almost sad that Ron had not shared her bench with her.She had only a moment to wonder at the strange feeling stirring in her stomach before she fell into a deep sleep.

Voices.So many voices.Her mum's voice screaming at her to run."He's here!He's coming!"

Voldemort's own cackling laughter."That's it little girl run!Run just like your father did!Abandon your friends to save your own life!It really doesn't matter I'll find you and I'll kill you!Then I'll kill Potter, and that little mudblood of his!I think the Weasley family should come next!I'll probably start with the youngest boy or maybe the little girl!Yes, that's it I'll kill little Ginny!"Then, Marie's own voice broke through the darkness.

"You leave them alone you insane son of a –"

"Now, now, now it's not polite for little girls to curse.What would your father say?You could ask him if he were still alive."Then Voldemort's menacing laughter filled the air again.

"Ignore him Marie.He has no idea where your father is.Just run!I'll stall him, and I'll never tell him where you've gone."

"But mom what if something happens to you?"

"I don't care no matter what you hear keep running, and don't stop until you've reached your hiding place."With that Marie was off.She ran for what felt like hours, but she didn't seem to be moving anywhere at all.Finally, she found it.She found her hiding place.She ducked inside, closed her eyes, and put her hands over her ears.She didn't want to see it.She knew that no matter how far away she ran no matter where she hid when it happened she would feel it and hear it and see it as if she were really there.It was in her heart, in her mind, and even in her blood.Then, suddenly, she heard it.She heard the scream she had been dreading, but knowing would come.She heard it and her brain stopped thinking, her lungs stopped breathing, and finally heart stopped beating.She sat there for a minute dead to the world.

Two arms wrapped around her.Someone's warm breath touched her cold face, and slowly she began to drift back into life.It hurt.It hurt worse than any pain Marie had ever felt in her life, but she came back.She came back because her mother wanted her to and her father needed her to.She came back because someone had to defeat Voldemort.She came back because someone had to make right what he had made wrong.In the end none of these things mattered to her.In the end the real reason she came back was for him.He would have died if she had gone.He would have rather been eaten by a giant spider than live without her.How did she know?He had told her so only that morning.That morning when he had given her something.Something important.

"Come back, Marie.I need you to come back.It's all over I won't let anything happen to you.I won't let him hurt you.Marie.You have to come back.You have to come back because… because… because I love you.I love you, Marie."That was his voice soothing her.Those were his arms wrapped around her.That was his heart beating in her ears.Finally, Marie came back, and she cried.She cried and cried until his shirt was soaked through.She cried until she fell asleep.When she did his arms were still wrapped around her, and she felt safe, but she knew the truth.The awful truth.The truth that had haunted her since Voldemort fist entered her life.Her mother was gone, dead, murdered by a man she had never been taught to fear, but had been taught to hate, and at that moment she hated him more than anyone else she had ever known.

When Marie awoke to find she lying on the seat inside the invisible couch she could feel that she was drenched in sweet.It was still night and the cold air from outside chilled her deep inside her bones.She looked down at the sleeping form of Ron, and looked over thinking that she would find Harry in the same state.Instead she was surprised to see that he was already awake, and that he had opened a window to let the cool night air into their stuffy cabin.

"Harry?" Marie inquired softly not wanting to alarm him.She watched slowly as Harry turned to face her.

"I didn't wake you did I?" he inquired in a whisper."I'm use to sharing a room with Ron, and he can sleep through almost anything."Just then Harry's words were interrupted by the sleeping Ron who started mumbling incoherent phrases.

"Of course I'll help.Anything for you, angel." He mumbled before he stopped talking all together, and curled back facing Marie a small smile consuming the features of his face.Marie had to struggle to suppress a giggle.

"Does he always talk like that when he sleeps?" she asked trying to start a conversation with Harry.She felt a bit lonely, and the dream she had just had did nothing to settle her nerves or her fears about being some sort of super power against defeating one of the most powerful wizards ever born.

"Only when he's having good dreams." Harry replied a smile forming on his usually serious face.For a minute they were both silent."I suppose you're wondering why I'm awake?" Harry asked.In truth Marie had been wondering this, and was hoping that she hadn't woken him up by talking in her sleep.When she didn't answer Harry continued to speak.

"I just received an owl from one of the professors.When we arrive at the school Hermione and Minerva will be waiting for us.Ron and I will take your trunk up to the Gryffindor common room.That's where you'll be staying for the next few days if you don't mind."Marie shook her head to show that she didn't."Good," Harry continued, "we're all going to spend a few hours getting situated.You know cleaning up, getting some kind of meal, and there might even be sometime for wondering about the castle if you like.Then at about two o'clock there's going to be a special meeting.Some of the school's teachers will be there, and we're going to discuss what should become of you.Any questions you have that they can answer will probably be answered then."As Harry finished talking, Marie could feel confusion rising around her in the form of a headache.She would have gladly sunk into the pain, but she had to stay focused for now, so she reached out her bag and pulled out a bottle of some kind of muggle painkiller.To her own surprise she found herself wishing that she could get her hands on a vial of pain be gone potion, but since she couldn't, she simply put the pills into her mouth and conjured herself a glass of water.

"Hmm." she said with mild shock. "I didn't know I could do that."She looked back at Harry who was now smiling fully at her.

"You have a lot of surprises in store for you Marie, and slowly all of your old powers will return to you."He looked out the window."Well, I think it's time we woke Ron up.I can see the school from here."Before Harry could say another word Marie leaned down over Ron.

"Oh Ronald," she said stiffening a giggle, "it's time to get up."

"All right, dear." Ron replied smiling."Wait a minute!"He nearly jumped through the roof of the carriage, but instead just hit his head on the ceiling."Oh boy, Marie, I'm really sorry.I was dreaming, and I... um… well I…. Um didn't realize I was talking to you."Ron looked as embarrassed as he had ever looked in his life, but apparently both Marie and Harry weren't really worried about what he had said.They were both clutching their stomachs laughing, and to Ron's surprise he found in a few minutes that he was laughing right along with them. 

AN: Hmm, wonder who the boy in her dream could have been.Who is Marie's father?Hwy the heck does Voldemort want to destroy her?That all comes later.TTFN.Ta-Ta for now!Make sure you read the accompanying story They Took Her From ME.It has Ron's point of view for a few things as well as what really happened on the night Marie dreamed about.

Roll Call:

**Everyone who read it**: Yeah!Now please all of you be wonderful people go and read Wolf Child.The lack of response is starting to depress me.

**Singer**:You all know you love her!She's just so hyper!I'm out of rehearsals!Yeah!It was fun, but my friends were starting to get on my nerves.Oh by the way, if it's English related I do it.Writing, acting, directing…I'm there.


	6. My Father?

AN: Hi

AN: Hi.This is a special birthday edition of Forgotten Heart.So, our dear Marie has reached Hogwarts.Yeah, now the fun begins.::Walks off singing Happy Birthday to me.::

Harry: Excuse her folks she's had just a little too much cake! 

As they steeped out of the carriage, Marie found that she agreed with Ron.Hogwarts was a place that just couldn't be described.It was beautiful.Even the Forbidden forest didn't seem so forbidden to her.In fact she found that simply by touching the ground more memories seemed to float back to her, memories from her childhood.They were memories of being to young to go to Hogwarts, but of having spent years here with her parents.They were both very powerful magicians.Her mother had taught a course called magic and society, and her father… well her father…Marie was becoming very annoyed about not being able to remember anything about her own father.This is ridiculous she thought to her self as she looked back at the front doors of the castle.Harry and Ron had been standing behind her silently while she looked around, and she hadn't even noticed the two women standing at the threshold of the door.

Suddenly, the taller and older one of the two ran forward and embraced Marie in a hug.This Marie knew was Professor McGonagall.Marie returned the hug, and breathed in the professor's scent.She had always smelt of school.She was a combination of chalkboards, textbooks, and the occasional detention or two.Slowly, she pulled back away from the older woman who had tears in her eyes.

"Good morning, Professor." Marie said trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh, you remember me?" the professor asked with a nervous expression.

"Professor McGonagall, I could never forget you.At least not for very long." Marie replied with a wink.At this Marie thought she saw the black-haired woman begin to cry again, but instead she just had more to say.

"Now, Marie, dear, you're going to have to stop calling me Professor McGonagall.You're no longer one of my students.You passed my class almost two years ago now.You'll have to call me Minerva just like your mother used to."

"All right, Minerva." Marie replied meekly as she watched Harry and Ron pass with her trunk between the two of them.Ron had her duffel bag over his shoulder, and Marie thought she saw Harry wink at Hermione as he they walked into the entrance hall.Now it was Hermione's turn to address her friend.

"Those two!" she said with a sigh."You do remember me don't you Marie?" Hermione asked sounding just a little worried.

"Well," Marie responded jokingly, "Let's see.I seem to remember a girl with buckteeth and frizzy brown hair, but I don't remember you.No you're much to pretty to be anyone I know." Marie finished with a weak smile.At first Hermione looked like she might hit her, but instead she just ran up and threw her arms around her friend's neck.

"Same old, Hermione." Marie said laughing.

"Same old, Marie." Hermione replied releasing the taller girl from her grasp.They had been friends since their first day at Hogwarts.Unlike the other Gryffindor girls of their year both Hermione and Marie had preferred being who they were over impressing boys, a stance that got them in trouble about as many times as it keep them out of it.Marie walked the way back to the Gryffindor common room with Minerva on one side of her and Hermione on the other.Both of them were trying to fill her in on the latest happenings at Hogwarts.Things like who the new teachers were and what had happened to old students were common enough topics, and for the first time in a long time Marie felt like she was finally living the life she was born to lead.This was the life she had dreamed of, one filled with magic and friends.Of course it wasn't perfect for nothing ever truly is, but it was home.

As Marie neared the Gryffindor common room, she felt very warm and safe.She felt like she was coming home after a long, long trip.She looked up at the portrait of the fat lady, and forgetting how long she had been gone yelled out the password.

"Pixies!"The fat lady turned to look at Marie and then at Professor McGonagall.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she asked haughtily."I haven't used that password in almost three years now.Marie took a step back looking suddenly abased, and turning red.

"Now, now, Gryffindor guardian," said Minerva in a very controlled voice, "don't tell me you don't remember one of your own.Especially, one who you always encouraged to make something of herself."For a moment the portrait stared at them all dumbfounded, but then her eyes seemed to widen with recognition.

"Marie!" she screeched."Oh, Marie!You're back!Well finally we'll have some people with some real brains around this outfit.Sorry Miss. Granger!You're pretty smart too, but when the two of you put your heads together it's like magic." The portrait said giggling as she opened to allow them to enter the common room.When they were all inside you could still hear her talking to herself on the other side of the wall.

Harry and Ron had already seated themselves in two of the most comfortable chairs they could find, but when the three women entered they stood up quickly to leave.Harry gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek.And Ron came over to embrace Marie in a hug.

"It's good to have you back." He whispered before he and Harry silently walked out the portrait hole.For a moment Marie stood there looking around the empty common room.Hermione seemed to be waiting for her to say something.Suddenly, Minerva gave Marie one last hug, and turned to walk out the portrait hole.

"Well, come on.We have to get you cleaned up." Hermione said cheerfully before grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairway to the girls' dormitories.

An hour later Marie was felling better than she could remember having felt in her whole life.All of her things had been in the seventh year girls' dormitory, and Hermione had helped her unpack before practically shoving her off to the showers so that she could freshen up a bit.

Once Marie was clean, she changed into a set of red robes that suited her just as well as the green had.Strange, she thought, that the colors of two houses that so often conflicted with each other both looked so good on her.As Marie put her necklace back on Hermione walked into the room, and offered to help her dry her hair.Marie, who still couldn't remember any hair drying charms, immediately agreed.

"Such beautiful hair." Hermione commented with a sigh once she had finished."Listen, Marie, I'm real sorry, but I'm going to have to leave you here.There's some food set out for you in the common room, but I have to do some things.I'll come looking for you at about two.Okay?"Once Marie had nodded okay, Hermione slipped out the door and ran down the stairwell.

Marie was a bit grateful for this chance to be alone.She loved having Hermione around, but she wanted to study a little before this staff meeting took place.She didn't want to look like a complete muggle in front of all of these witches and wizards.Opening her trunk Marie pulled out her charms book, grabbed her wand, and walked back down to the common room.She set the book on one of the tables that were scattered throughout the room.As she looked around she noticed that a large plate filled with sandwiches and some fruit had been left on a table for her.Suddenly, very hungry she picked the plate up, and walked with it back over to the table.She sat down, and propped her feet on the sill of a window that was close to her.The light from the already risen sun was more than enough for her to read by.Marie spent the next hour studying charms, and munching slowly on an apple.By the time she was finished she was famished.She looked down at her watch to she that it read nine o'clock, and sighed.She was sure that she had spent more time studying than that.

Grabbing a sandwich from the plate, Marie decided to stop studying for a while.The last thing she wanted to do was spend the rest of the day cramped up in the common room.Walking over to a window, Marie looked down on the grounds bellow.From here she could just she the edge of the Forbidden Forest.She looked out at Hagrid's hut, and saw a man who she instantly recognized as being Hagrid.He was immense in size, and seemed to be happily pulling weeds the size of Marie leg out of the ground.As Marie returned her gaze to the forest, she thought she saw something move.It was a man, no an animal.It was like nothing she had ever seen before.It had the upper torso of a man, but the rest of its body comprised of the front and hindquarters of a horse.A centaur!Marie was amazed.She remembered reading about them in her Greek mythology books, but this one seemed less surreal.It was almost as if she knew him.Firenze? she wondered to herself.She blinked, and he centaur vanished. 

Felling a bit adventurous, Marie decide to explore the castle on her own for a bit.She took her wand, but left the rest of her things sitting on the table.Stepping through the portrait hole she sighed.The castle smelled of summer, and Marie breathed in deeply as she walked down the deserted corridors.She wandered into some empty classrooms looking for something interesting, but found absolutely nothing.

Eventually, Marie found herself wandering to the bowels of the school.It was cold down here even tough the stiffening heat of summer could be felt in the rooms of the floors above.An overwhelming feeling of peace came to Marie as she walked down these long corridors.She was safe.She was home.She walked all the way down into the dungeons, and was about to open one of the doors when something told her not too.Marie thought she heard a noise coming from behind the door, so she put her ear against it to listen.Someone or something was inside the room humming.Marie listened for a while the soft humming was lulling her into sleep.

Abruptly, the humming stopped and Marie could hear the swishing of robes as someone approached the door.As quickly as possible Marie turned to run.She didn't want to be caught where she wasn't supposed to be.It was a shame that she hadn't hesitated a moment longer for as she turned the corner a face that would have been familiar to her popped out.The person watched as the last of her red hair ducked around the corner.They smiled and began humming to themselves once more.

Marie ran with all her strength back up to the higher levels of the school.She would have to be more careful in the future.She had almost been caught that time, and she didn't want to get in trouble her first day back.Marie ran as far away from the dungeons as she could, before realizing that she was completely lost.She looked around; trying to find something that looked familiar, but nothing seemed to tell her where she was.For a while she wandered aimlessly.Marie looked down at her watch it read 9:30.Surely more time than that has passed Marie thought, but decided to fix her watch later when she wasn't hopelessly lost in a castle that she hardly knew.

Marie was just about to start panicking when she saw a door.She tried to push it open, but it was stuck tight in place.Marie felt frustrated.She wanted to know what was beyond that door.Suddenly, she ran towards the door and threw her self against it.With a groan it opened under her weight to reveal a small circular chamber.It was a room filled with portraits.All of them were of the teachers at the school.Some of them stood alone while others were shown with their families and friends.Marie was shocked to see a portrait of herself, her mother, and her father hanging on one of the walls.Everyone was right of course.She did really look a lot like her mum, but it was her father who shocked her.He was smiling not looking forward, but instead his eyes drifted over his wife and daughter.His long black hair laid flat against his head, and his black eyes stared intensely at his wife and daughter.Slowly, Marie backed away from the picture.She didn't really want to leave it, but she had to find out where she was, and how she would get back to the common room.Slowly, Marie opened the door and left the room, all the while her thoughts seemed to move in circles around her head. 

AN:Uh oh.Who could it be?It isn't James Potter I'll give you that much.Don't worry.You'll find out in the next chapter.I promise.

Harry: Morgan stop lying.Sorry folks it's the sugar again.

Roll Call For Forgotten Heart:

**Everyone**: Sorry I had wanted to write to each individually, but seeing as how school is back in I don't have time.Thanks for reading!Keep reading!I love to hear what you guys think.

Roll Call for They Took Her From Me:

**Everyone**: Thank you all for reading that!It was one of my monologues and there will probably be more.Hopefully they won't be as sad.Oh, and Buffy, I am also a Merlin order first class, and I have met Dumbledore.He says hi.


	7. Memories Returned

AN: So, I see that my plan has worked

AN: So, I see that my plan has worked.:: evil laughter:: Excellent, I see that most of you have narrowed the father down to being either Snape or Sirius.This puts you in a moral predicament, well here is the answer.

Disclaimer:If you've read the Harry Potter series and any of these names, places, or events seem familiar, then you should realize that they aren't mine.I'm just playing around.I do own Marie and Anne and the plot.I don't own Battle Star Galactica.I'm not really sure who does, perhaps George Lucas since he sued them for copyright infringement.I don't own Digital Mayhem.That term belongs to my wonderful cousin who tired to teach me to use a computer when I was two years old.

Ron had never felt more nervous in his life.Hermione had left over twenty minutes ago to find Marie, but there had been no sign of her.They had all been crammed into this small meeting room for purposes of secrecy, and Ron couldn't help but feel like laughing as he looked around the room.

Ron sat at one end of the table.An empty chair had been placed at the end of the table for Marie to sit in when she arrived, and Ron had sat down right next to it.Next to Ron sat Harry, and next to him there was an empty chair where Hermione was supposed to sit.Professor Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, and Professor Snape sat to his left.Next to Snape sat Sirius Black who was smiling in one of the largest grins Ron had ever seen.Next to him there was another empty chair that was meant for Draco Malfoy to sit in whenever the ugly little git arrived.Finally, sitting directly across from Ron was Professor McGonagall.

"Now," Dumbledore started and all eyes turned to him, "I have the distinct impression that the two young ladies will be joining us in only a few minutes, and that Mr. Malfoy won't be joining us until much later, but we must start soon if we hope to accomplish anything.Now I would just like to remind you all of the rules.Don't say anything to intentionally provoke a memory or a reaction from Marie.Remember if we try to force a memory upon her it could affect her severely.If she asks you if something is true that you may tell her yes or no, but that is all.Understood?"Everyone shook their heads yes in reply as the door creaked open, and Marie and Hermione enter the room.

Marie sat down heavily at the table.She had spent practically the entire morning wandering around the castle.By the time Hermione found her it was already ten after two although her watch only read 12:00.Marie had promptly become annoyed with it, and thrown it over a balcony where Peeves had caught her ex-digital watch.The last time she saw it Peeves was flying down the hall clutching it in his hands screaming words like Battle Star Galactica and Digital Mayhem.So now Marie sat facing everyone.An old man she knew must be Dumbledore smiled at her before beginning to speak.

"Well, Marie, welcome back.I think the first thing that we should do is clear up whether or not you know who some of these people are before someone says something they might regret.I am assuming that you remember the rules of your own charm."Marie nodded her head to show that she did.

"All right," Dumbledore said continuing, "it is my understanding that you are fully aware of who Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Minerva are.At least you remember whether or not they were your friends in your past life.So lets move onto the others.The empty chair next to Minerva will soon be occupied by one Mr. Draco Malfoy.Do you remember him?"

"Only, slightly."

"Very well than I will trust you to make your own introductions when he arrives.This rather happy chap happens to be Sirius Black.Do you remember him?"

"Sorry, only vaguely, but more is starting to come back to me now that I've seen you I mean."Marie couldn't help, but notice the pained expression in Sirius' face when she said that she didn't recognize him.For a minute she felt guilty, but she pushed it to the back of her mind.She would have to deal with it later.

"As you may have guessed I am Albus Dumbledore, and this is Professor Severus Snape."Snape's eyes regarded Marie carefully; as if she were some type of puzzle he just could not figure out.

"Well I'm very sorry, but I must ask if you remember anything about Professor Snape or I as well." Dumbledore stated trying to sound nonchalant.Marie thought for a moment before answering him.

"I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore.I remember who you are, but I'm really not quite sure of your relationship towards me all though I know it must have been rather strong, because I do have flashes of memories with you.As for Professor Snape, I am happy to report that yes I know who he is.I only found out about an hour ago, so please do excuse me because it is still sinking in.I have just recently come to the realization that Lord Voldemort murdered my mother, and that my father was once one of his followers.Yes, I know who Professor Snape is, and I know who I am too.I am Marie Angelica Snape."The silence that filled the room was almost deafening, Marie could hear the shallow breathing of everyone as they waited for Snape's reaction.Ron looked at her sympathetically, but Marie didn't notice.She was trapped in her own little world.It was just she and her father refusing to stop staring at each other.Just as Marie felt that she should turn her head away, it was her father who broke his gaze.

"You are impossible.Just like your mother."A smile creased his tired features, and Marie had to fight against the urge to run over and hug him."We can talk later."Severus replied to her glance with a smile before allowing Dumbledore to speak once more.

"Well now that that's settled we should really begin to discuss what should be done with you Marie my dear."

"It's all right professor.I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"Marie," Snape interrupted a disapproving tone cutting through his voice, "we can't let you do that and you know it.You are a super weapon against Voldemort, and we're not about to let him get his hands on you."

"Excuse me, Father," Marie said slamming her hands against the table and standing up abruptly, "I refuse to put anyone else's life at risk for the sake of my own."

It was obvious from the look on Marie's face that she would not back down from this point, and for perhaps the third time in his life Ron felt sorry for Professor Snape.

"Marie," Dumbledore started, "try to understand that we know you can take care of yourself, but you have a responsibility to the entire wizarding community to stay alive so that with your help maybe we can defeat Voldemort once and for all."

"Well," Marie said promptly, "if I can't do this alone then I want to stay with my father.Someone has to protect him."

"Once again," Dumbledore said with a sigh, "I cannot allow you to do that.Voldemort can track your father no matter where he goes through the dark mark.Because of that you going with him would make you track able to.The only place that his spell cannot penetrate is this school."

"THEN WE'LL STAY RIGHT HERE!SAFE AT HOGWARTS!" Marie screamed near hysterical.

"Marie," Ron whispered putting his hand over her own, "this is not a point we can debate on.It's for your safety."

"The boy has a point." Snape interrupted."You have to stay safe, Fire Bird.You have to stay safe for all our sakes."

"But, but," Marie said sitting down and weeping into her own hands, "I just don't understand.Why can't you stay here?"This time Snape could no longer keep his emotions in check.Quickly, he stood up from his seat and kneeled at his daughter's side.He took her hand from Ron and held it as he spoke.

"Fire Bird, you will always mean more than anything in the world to me, but I won't see you hurt.There are things that I have to do for Albus this summer, and I can't take you with me.Now, now, don't cry.You're going to be safe, and don't worry about me I'm a big wizard I can take care of myself."As he said this he chocked her head up and kissed her on the check.He stood up and was about to return to his seat when Professor McGonagall stopped him.

"Oh, no you don't Severus.You can take my seat.I'll sit next to Dumbledore."With that the two switched places, and the meeting resumed.

"All right," Dumbledore tried to begin gain, "it is my understanding that we still haven't found a good place for Marie to stay for the time being."Dumbledore looked around the room warily.Marie could have sworn she felt Ron move at her side, but the look her father shoot him from across the table seemed to silence him.Sitting down Dumbledore gave out a long sigh.

"Well, I guess that means that for now you'll have to stay here, Marie.I had been hoping to send you somewhere a little less like school, but it is the safest place for you.Really, that's it.Unless you have any questions for us."

"Only one Professor.Which tests do I still have to take to have graduated from Hogwarts?"

"Well," Dumbledore said stroking his long beard with a look of intense concentration on his face, "you still have to pass your divination exam, and I do recall you once saying something about having not truly graduated until you beat young Mr. Weasley in one last game of wizard chess, but that one we can let slide.Yes, all you have to do is pass your divination exam."

Suddenly, Professor Dumbledore was interrupted by a puff of smoke filling the air, and a skinny insect like woman entered the room.

"Good morning, good morning to you all." The woman stated her voice was misty, but deep.

"It's the afternoon." Professor McGonagall corrected her with just a hint of malice in her voice.

"Of course it is Minerva, but time is irrelevant."Marie thought she heard something like a laugh come out of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.Even Snape looked as though he might crack up laughing any minute.

"Hello, Marie." she said turning to the young girl."My inner eye told me that you would be returning to us today."From somewhere out in the mists Marie heard Sirius Black cough.

"Oh yes," he said sounding very sincere, "I'm very sure that you just happened to hear it from your inner eye, and not from the one million times I had to remind you just this morning."Then Sirius and someone else began to chuckle at this joke.To Marie's amazement it was her own father who was laughing.

"Both of you have very poor inner eyes!" the bug like creature that was Professor Trelaney snapped.

"Oh well it that case," Sirius gasped out, "Harry can we borrow your glasses.Sybil seems to think that we need glasses for out inner eyes."At this Harry, Ron, and Hermione all began laughing to.Minerva had fallen out of her chair, and even Professor Dumbledore couldn't repress a smile.Quickly, Professor Trewleny turned her attention back to Marie.

"My dear," she began turning to face the girl, "I must say that I do harbor some concern for the accuracy for of your own inner eye.You father seems to have no hope, and your mother although gifted at understanding magic and how it can be applied to life was never very interested in divination herself.I am afraid that the negative vibes in this room are beginning to cloud my ora.I will ask you to go to my classroom two days from now so that you will be able to have a final look into the world of divination."With that the woman began to leaves, but not before giving both Severus and Sirius rather nasty glances.As Marie was about to breath a sigh of relief the professor turned back to her.

"Oh," she said a smile trying to grace her features, "Marie, be a lady and don't hit him to hard when he shows up okay?"Then she was gone.The entire room seemed confused by the last comments of Syble Trewleny, but before anyone could comment the door was once again thrown open.This time a figure stepped in wearing a night black traveling cloak, and grinning as if he thought himself a hero.

"Have no fear," the young man said, "I have returned safe and sound."

"Well, Draco," Dumbledore stated, "I hope you don't mind me commenting that your timing is very much less that perfect.The meeting is over."With that Dumbledore scuttled out of the room.He was soon followed by Professor McGonagall and Sirius Black.When only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Serves, Marie, and Draco were left in the room, the tension seemed to grow as Ron saw Marie's eyes narrow into slits.

"What no kiss for me, love," Draco said holding his arms out wide.To Ron's surprise Marie walked over to him, and stood with her face barely an inch from his.In the back of his mind Ron felt a bit shocked that Snape hadn't made a move to reprimand this bold move.Instead he only watched with a look as though he assumed that something highly amusing was going to take place.Quickly, Ron turned his attention back to Marie.She had raised her hand to Draco's face and was tracing the edge of his jaw with her finger.Suddenly, without warning, she brought her hand up a slapped him with all her might.

"Asshole!" she stated as she marched out of the room with Hermione in tow.

"Well, Draco," said Harry wrapping his arm around the slightly shorter boys shoulder's, "I think she remembers you."Then the three men walked off in different directions, laughing.Leaving Draco to rub his bruised face and wander about what had just happened.

AN: Ouch!Sorry, Draco, but you had it coming.Just be glad I didn't let Professor Snape hit you first.Well, what do you think?I know Snape was a controversial choice, but just think of all the plot bumps that he being Marie's farther could incur.I like it anyway.::whisper:: Severus has a bit of a redhead complex.Snape: I DO NOT!Whatever you say Severus!

Marie/Ron shippers:

Italiana_Princepessa:Oh, you are half way there, but there are other reasons for Voldemort to fear Marie!

**Luinthoron: **Thanks for adding me to your favorites.I hope you weren't too displeased by the idea that Snape was the father.

**Singer: **Thank you for the present!I just love it!::Hugs Remus.Relena gives evil glare.:: Oh, hush up you!It's my party and I'll hug Remus if I want to!

**Lime Green Combat Boots:**NO!Don't flunk third period because of me.I would feel really bad if that happened, but if you do don't feel bad; I think I'm going to flunk some of my classes to.Hehe.

**Sam: **Awww, a book of my story.I'm flattered.I'm going to try to post once a week, but I won't guarantee anything because, unfortunately, I have a life, and it sometimes pulls me away from my writing.

****


	8. Family Fights

AN: Sorry this took so long, but I warned you that things might slow down once school starts again

AN:Sorry this took so long, but I warned you that things might slow down once school starts again.I also managed to get sick, which didn't help this along at all.I know all of my readers don't like to review, but if you have a minute just write me something saying, "I am here."I'm really worried about everyone after what happened on 9/11.Thanks.So where were we again… Oh yeah Marie had just slapped Draco.I know some of you are wondering why did Snape laugh at it.Well, think about it.She's his daughter, and he is much more likely to side with her than with Draco in any situation.

Marie marched into the Gryffindor common room and threw herself into an overstuffed chair.That idiot!Now she remembered everything she could about Draco Malfoy.She had hated him, and had been shocked when Ginny had mentioned that she found him attractive.When she first met him he didn't seem so bad.He was just another one of her father's students.She had always moved freely among the houses.Since she was a child she had been told the passwords for each, and she hadn't been surprised when he walked up to her one day when she had gone to the Slytherin common room to look for her father.He had been handsome even then, but he had been rude.His first remarks were along the lines of how did a filthy Gryffindor get in here.Of course he had immediately apologized when he had realized that she was Professor Snape's daughter.He had even tried to be her friend all the while hurting the others and trying to separate her from them.No, she hadn't liked him at all, but he had become nicer to her right before she left.She had to wonder if it had something to do with Ginny.

With a sigh Marie looked over to Hermione who had sat on the chair opposite to her.All this time Hermione hadn't said a word.She had just stared at her friend.Slapping Draco had been completely out of character for Marie.She generally preferred to either ignore him or make up some witty offense of her own.Unfortunately, her emotions were running high, and she didn't feel much like practicing self-restraint right now.All she wanted to do was get her mind off of Draco, and that unfortunate slap.She was very surprised when she suddenly started laughing.In fact before she realized it she was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Well," Hermione said with a smirk, "I think you remember Draco well enough."Then Hermione was laughing too. They laughed hysterically for a minute."You know what?" Hermione asked."I should help you study for your Divination exam."

"Oh yeah right," Marie replied, "Only if I wanted my D to become an F."Then Hermione threw a pillow at her and they went up to find the Divination books.

Ron wandered around the halls, moping.Why couldn't she remember him?It was good to have her close by again.He loved her, but why couldn't she realize that she loved him too.He had fought with Severus for almost two hours.He was trying to convince him that Marie would be much better off staying at the Burrow than at the school, but Severus would hear nothing of it.

"I'm not giving you a chance to get in my daughter's pants, you little prat!" he had yelled.Ron had been horrified by the very idea of trying to have sex with Marie.It wasn't like he had never thought of her like that.He had a lot of times, but the fact that Severus would automatically think that that was his motive horrified him.He would never have done that to her.They had never done it when she remembered him, so why would he try to do it when she barely knew who he was.He had gotten angry and marched out of Snape's office.She'll remember me soon, he reassured himself.

Marie and Hermione sat giggling in one of the abandoned hallways.They were staring into a crystal ball that Marie had found in here trunk.Very dramatically, Marie waved her hands over the ball.

"I see a handsome man in your future Hermione," she said mimicking Professors Trelawney's misty voice.

"Oh really!" Hermione said trying to hold back tears of laughter.

"Yes, he will be a tall man, athletically built, a Quidditch seeker from one of the two rival houses perhaps."

"Oh let me guess his initials are H.P.Marie you can be so predictable some days!"

"H.P.No, when I look into my crystal ball I see blond hair, blue eyes, and the initials D.M."For a moment she stared at a shocked looking Hermione

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Hermione cried."IT CAN'T BE!IT JUST CAN'T BE!"Then her tears turned to laughter."Ah, Marie, as usual your sense of humor is cruel and to the point.IF you can make that prediction in front of Trelawney with a strait face you might just get an A."

"Well then," Marie replied, "perhaps I should make some unfortunate events that can happen to all my friends and loved ones.Let's see…" Hermione giggled."Ah, yes," Marie began again while drifting her hands over her crystal ball, "After you dump Harry for Draco, he will become madly jealous.He will attempt to have revenge on Draco by murdering him, but the spell will back fire and turn Draco into a hamster.Harry will become appalled by his worthlessness in the magical arts, and will decide to become a clown for Ringling Brothers, Barnum & Bailey Circus.Consumed by grief you will dedicate your life to finding a cure for Draco's, um, Hamster related illness."At this point Hermione was beginning to cry at the strangeness of these predictions."Sirius will fall in love with a cat.Dumbledore will elope to marry Minerva.My father will become obsessed with the study of cheering charms, and Professor Flintwick will grow to be ten feet tall."Hermione was now rolling on the ground with laughter."Finally, I will give Professor Treleny something truly believable.Ron will fall in love with a beautiful girl, and she will be taken from him by a man with no nose."Suddenly, Hermione stopped laughing.She frowned and looked upset for a few minutes.

"That's not very nice," she commented.

"What?" Marie asked defensively, "I was only joking.I was joking about all of them."She was confused by Hermione's reaction.Her predictions had been funny.Certainly, Ginny would have laughed!She was about to ask Hermione to explain further when she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

Marie turned around to see her father standing before her.She looked up into his face and suddenly felt like she had said something incredibly wrong.Was this the look he always gave her as a child when she was in trouble?He had said he wanted to talk to her, but was he angry for some reason?

"Father, is something wrong?" Marie asked nervously.

He seemed to regard her carefully for a minute before smiling."Nothing at all dear child.I was just wondering if you would like to see your old room.We could talk for a while."Severus' words sounded almost desperate, like he was begging his daughter to come with him.

"Well, I really do need to study for this divination exam," Marie teased, "but it would be nice to take a break."She smiled up at her father as he extended his hand out for her to take.Taking his hand, Marie found herself lifted up suddenly from the ground and was amazed by the strength her father seemed to posse.Waving good-bye to a still very perturbed looking Hermione, Marie set off down the hall following Severus Snape, her father.

They walked in silence for a long time.Neither one really knew what to say.Marie could feel the air begin to cool as they neared the dungeons.She looked at the tapestries.Most of them were of strange witches and wizards who began to whisper amongst themselves when the potions master and his daughter passed.As she approached a large dungeon door, Marie couldn't help wondering what her father was up to.Had he been like this before her mother had died?Most definitely not.So where were they going anyway?

Marie was surprised when Professor Snape suddenly stopped in front of a tapestry of a group of children playing.It was one of the few happy tapestries down here, and Marie didn't doubt that it must have been the happiest of them all.

"Professor Trelawney's course is a joke," Severus stated plainly.

"What?" Marie asked, but before Professor Snape could answer her unspoken question the children in the painting stopped playing.They all turned to look at Marie and joy seemed to fill their faces.

"Marie your back!Where did you go?Severus said that we might not ever see you again!Are you going to stay Marie?"The children in the picture berated her with question upon question before the painting finally flung to the side revealing a portal.Hesitantly, Marie stepped in, her father following her.

What greeted Marie's eyes was a sight she hadn't even known she had missed.Her own bedroom.It was covered with posters of her favorite music groups and pictures of her friends.It was very obviously the room of a sixteen-year-old girl.She looked around for a few minutes, stopping only briefly to notice that the ceiling had been enchanted to look like a sky filled with constellations.

"Tell me," Severus whispered, "what did you think when you found out I was your father?"

"What do you mean?" Marie asked taking a seat on her large four post bed.

"I know you've read the books.Everything Joann wrote was true. The only things left out were things that involved you.I was horrible to Potter, Granger, and especially Weasley.So, I'm asking you what you thought when you found out I was your father.It's as simple as that."

"I remember how horrible you were to my friends.I remember hating you for not accepting them.It was almost like by not accepting them you were telling me I wasn't good enough to be part of your family.I loved you, but you have to admit that you weren't the conventional father."

"Yes, I have to admit to that, but I was always proud of you.I just hated seeing you in Gryffindor.I was Slytherin, so it was a natural prejudice for me to have."

"I know it seems like I've remembered a lot, but there's even more that's blurry. I remember being in a circle of people dressed in black cloaks.I think they were Death Eaters, but I was wearing a green cloak.Two people were standing next to me; I'm not sure who.Father, you wouldn't happen to know what that's all about?"The expression on Severus Snape's face became pained then, as if she had asked him to cut off his own right leg or as if he didn't want to tell her.

"I'm sorry, luv, but I can't tell you what that was about, but yes I know."Aggravated, Marie flopped back on the bed.

"So far I don't like the effects of the charm.All right, how about something you can answer?Why did you call me Fire Bird at the meeting this morning?"

"Because it is your name," Severus said smiling.

"What?" Marie's jaw dropped, "What do you mean because it is my name?My name, or so I'm assuming is Marie Angelica Snape."

"No, it's not Marie Snape.Marie is your middle name, and Angelica is the middle name your aunt gave you when she took you in.When you were born your mother's father asked if he could choose your first name.We complied.He had a strange obsession with reincarnation.He named your mother Anastasia, which she later shortened to Anne, and he named you Fire Bird to reflect the immortal regeneration of the phoenix through the flames."

"Okay…" Marie sighed, "so does insanity run in my family, or is it just grandpa who's a wacko?" Severus laughed and sat down next to her on the bed.

"No, sorry, it runs in the family."Quietly, Marie leaned against him.

"What was my mother like?" she asked softly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because there's no mention of her in the books.I want to know who she was."

"Marie, I cannot tell you who your mother was…." Severus sighed standing up.

"What?" Marie demanded, pushing her father away."Why not?She's my mother! I have a right to know about her!"

"Marie to much of it involves your life.To much of me telling you will open you up to memories you aren't ready for yet."

"GOD DAMMIT, SEVERUS!I'M NINETEEN YEARS OLD!I'M NOT A BABY!IF I'VE LIVED THROUGH IT ONCE THAN CERTAINLY I CAN LIVE THROUGH IT AGAIN!" she bellowed in a voice that Ron had long ago characterized as the Snape family yell.She was now standing in front of him and was shocked to find how close to his height she really was.

"I AM QUITE AWARE THAT YOU ARE NOT A BABY!YOU WERE NEVER A BABY!THAT'S PART OF THE PROBLEM!YOU HAVE SO FEW HAPPY MEMORIES, AND I DON'T WANT TO MESS THAT UP FOR YOU!" Snape bellowed back in similar tone.

"THEN WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT MY MOTHER?WHAT IS IT ABOUT HER THAT SO OFFENDS YOU?ARE YOU DISGUSTED BECAUSE YOU MARRIED HER?NOW I'M JUST VERTUREING A GUESS HERE, BUT WAS SHE A MUGGLE BORN?IS THAT WHY YOU'RE SO ASSAMED OF HER?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Snape screamed.The sound reverberated off of the dungeon walls and caused the room to shake slightly.Marie sat back down on the bed and looked up at him.

"Did you even love my mother?" Marie's voice dripped with venom."Or was she just some woman you slept with and happened to get pregnant, and out of some insane sense of duty thought you should marry?Or was it worse than that, Father, was it one of the less honorable acts you committed as a Death Eater?I know you were one, and they are a group that seemed to encourage violence in all its forms?"The full implications of her words took the professor only a minute to catch.His eyes widened in horror, and Marie instantly regretted her harsh words.Of course he had loved her mother.She remembered that, but this charm was just so aggravating.

"I loved your mother more than life itself," his voice was barely above a whisper, "She was the sweetest creature I have ever known.I gave up a good part of my freedom just to be with her.You made her so happy.You made both of us so happy.You were so little when you were born.We were so scared you wouldn't make it.I loved my family, but losing your mother changed me.I became more recessive and introverted.She was what made me a good father.When you were first born, I didn't want to touch you because I was scared I would hurt you with some clumsy act.It was your mother who finally became fed up with it all and handed you to me three days after you were born.She told me that if I didn't sit down and hold you for an hour without trying to hand you off to someone else she would leave and take you with her.That thought scared me past death and it wasn't even a question anymore.I sat there and I held you until you fell asleep.I know you're not a baby Marie, but you're my baby, and I promised your mother that I would protect you."Marie sat there, looking at her father.There were tears in his eyes.She felt so awful for the things she had said that she didn't know what to do.Before she was even sure she had moved, Marie had bolted to her feet and had wrapped her arms around her father.

"I love you, daddy," she cried into his robes.Severus hesitated for only a moment before returning her hug.

"And I you, Fire Bird," he whispered.He let her go and stared at her for a while.She was dressed in a set of her mother's old black robes, and for a moment the thought that his own sweet Anne had been reborn in the form of his daughter was there, but it lasted for only a moment.They were both very different women.Marie was taller than Anne and walked with a great deal more confidence.Her attitude was different from Anne.Even in her physical features there were places where Severus could see a difference.She had his eyes, but not their color.The bridge of her nose rose slightly to mimic his, but it was slighter, less obvious.She had his temper and he had noticed the shared the ever famous Snape sneer.No she wasn't a baby, but that couldn't stop him from wishing she was one again.

"So," he said with genuine interest, "how was your life as a muggle?" 

Draco Malfoy sat in the Slytherin common room rubbing his jaw and staring into the fire.What had she hit him for?Of course he knew what an idiot he had been, Ginny reminded him of it at least twice a week, but Marie couldn't possibly have remembered that yet.If she remembered how he had treated her in the past why hadn't she remembered that right before she had gone through the charm she had told him to watch out for Ginny.She had trusted him then.He should write to Ginny.

Standing Draco walked over to his bag, which he had put by the couch in the common room that he had decided to use for a bed.He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

Dear Ginny,

No, that didn't sound right.She was to good for that.

Ginny my love,

Uck!Can I say sappy?

Dearest Darling Ginny,

No, that won't do then she'll think I did something stupid.

Ginny,

Hey, Red, I've missed you.I just got back to the school tonight, and Marie is here.She's safe and sound, but her memories aren't exactly all there yet.I think your brother is hoping Snape will let her come stay at the Burrow, but I wouldn't get my hopes up.I do have to admit that I agree with Ron.Don't you dare ever tell him I said that.It would be better for Marie to spend this time with her friends and not stuck here in the castle, but try to tell Severus that and he looks at you like you're nuts.He's still my favorite professor, but there are days when he needs to learn to let go of Marie.Well, Ginny, I'm tired and it's very late, so I should be going to bed now.I miss you and love you always.I'm hoping to return with your brother when he, Harry, and Hermione go back to the Burrow.Who knows?Maybe I'll be able to talk Severus into letting Marie go.We can always hope.

Your Dedicated Servant,

Draco

P.S. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX…

Wow that was sappy, Draco thought as he folded the paper and put it down on the common room table.He was about to summon an owl when he let out a long tired yawn.Looking at the letter, which was fading in and out of focus, Draco decided that it would be best to mail it in the morning after he got some sleep.

"_Accio Blanket!"_ he called, and a blanket flew over to him.Tiredly, Draco stretched out on the couch and pulled the blanket over himself.He yawned a second time and fell fast asleep.

AN: So, what do you think of the Snape family ties?That was actually inspired by one of my friends who was having trouble figuring out what Snape would have done as Marie's father, especially with the whole Weasley situation.Anne and Marie really aren't that similar even though they are almost identical in looks.Marie is just a little more Mary-Sue, I think.

Avalonians:

**Mystical Kiwi: **My friend and I were thinking of having a contest where we see who can write a story in which Draco gets slapped the most.Hehe.

**Sam: **As to my age, I'm going to keep you in the dark.Sorry, but like I've said before.It's not you I don't trust, just the cyber-stalkers out there.Snape laughs because even though Draco's his favorite, Marie is his daughter.She gets props over Draco any day.Sam if you like this one read Wolf Child or They Took Her From Me.The first will actually include Anne, but not Marie and the story has a completely separate plot line.The second is a short monologue I wrote for Ron based on the events in Forgotten Heart. 

**Singer:**Where are you?No, Marie doesn't really hate Draco.He just did some not so nice things when they were little.

I miss you.I don't have any reviews that take me 30 minutes to read when you're not around.LOL.It's good that you're starting to become what I like to call a 'cast' fan.Just remember that every character good or evil sees themselves as either the hero or victim of the story.Oh, and I need your help.I'm thinking of writing Sanpe and Anne's story out.I want you to give me ideas.

**Ivi Murffy [cmlk14@email.msn.com][1]: **No, they are 19 now.Read They Took Her From Me.Marie was only sixteen when they preformed the spell, and had barely finished her advanced courses.

**Everyone: **Thanks for reading and reviewing.It really means a lot to me.TTFN.Ta-ta for now.

   [1]: mailto:cmlk14@email.msn.com



	9. Morning Missions

AN: Ack!  I didn't realize how long it had been since I'd posted!  I'm really, really sorry!  Now, last chapter you saw a little bit of a tender side to Snape and a little more obnoxious side to Marie, thus proving that she isn't quite the Mary Sue you all thought her to be.  You also got to see a mushy side to Draco.  A little OCC, I know, but aren't most Draco/Ginny relationships.  Anyway, don't worry he'll be back to his smug self in just a little while.  OH, I saw the Harry Potter move.  The special affects are great, especially the Quidditch,:: winks at singer:  In this chapter, Snape reads a letter and Hermione finds something…. interesting.

"Come on, Marie, wake up," hissed Hermione.  The two had spent the night in Marie's old room and the sun was just rising into the sky.

            "It's to early to stare into a crystal ball," Marie whined as she pulled her pillow over her head.  Hermione looked at her friend with an amused glance.  She was harder than Ron to get up in the morning, for a moment Hermione wondered how awful their children would be about getting out of bed, but she quickly pushed the thought from her mind.  It was best not to dwell on things that might never be.

            "Oh, come on," Hermione said grabbing her friend's pillow and pulling it off of her face.  She repressed a giggle as she looked at the squished up face of Marie who was still fighting in vain to keep the room's meager light out of her eyes.

            "Why does Divination have to be done so early in the morning?" the redhead moaned.

            "Well, Professor Trelawney says that psychic vibrations are clearest in the morning," Hermione stated matter-of-factly, "but I think she just wants an excuse to make you get up early."

            Grudgingly, Marie got up and fumbled into the bathroom.  She needed a shower, or she wouldn't be able to stay awake under the heavy scent of incense in Professor Trelawney's tower room.  Once Marie got out of the shower, she tied a green silk robe around her.  It was a little small, but since only Hermione was in the room it made little difference.

            "Hermione, what are you looking at?" Marie questioned when she saw the other witch examining something on the side of her desk.  Hermione's head automatically shot up.

            "Oh, nothing," she stammered.  Marie made a mental note to figure out what Hermione had been looking at when she returned to her room later that day.  Letting the subject go, Marie walked over to her trunk which she had moved into her old room the night before, and pulled out a pair of jeans, t-shirt, underwear, and bra.  She retreated back into the bathroom and changed.

            "Are you ready?" Hermione asked as Marie walked out.

            "Ready as I'll ever be," Marie said sitting on her bed to put on a pair of white socks and her tennis shoes after that.

            "Now don't be such a worry wart.  If Harry and Ron were able to pass the final then you shouldn't have any problems."

            "Ah, but Hermione you forget.  I haven't done this in three years and I still don't really remember how to," Marie replied with an exasperated sigh while she tied her right shoelace.

            "Magic is like riding a bike.  Once you learn you never really forget," Hermione said, her old bossy tone creeping back into her voice.  "Now come on.  I don't want to have to miss lunch because Trelawney gets upset you were late."

            "All right," Marie complied.  She was about to step out the portal when her hand instinctively shot to her neck.  Something was missing.  "Oh man!" Marie moaned, running over to the table that sat next to her bed.  She spent a few minutes searching franticly before finding her star pendant and fastening it around her next.  "I can't go without this," she answered the strange expression on Hermione's face before leaving the other girl as she walked over to the door.  Hermione took one final glance over at the initials that had been carved into the side of Marie's desk, and, sighing, she shut the door.

            Severus entered the Slytherin common room in a positively foul mood.  He had forgot his first fight with Weasley when he had taken Marie back to her room, but soon afterward, Ron had approached him again.  At first the boy had restrained himself with an amazing amount of self-control, but that quickly deteriorated into hysterical begging, and eventually blatant anger. 

            "She can't stay here!" Ron had cried.

            "I see no reason why not," Severus had returned.

            "For the love of God, Professor, put aside whatever hatred you have for all of us, and let Marie come to the Burrow for awhile.  She'll be with her friends, she'll be safe, and my mom will make sure she's up to her old magical self in no time.  You have to see the reason in it!"

            "I see no reason to send her with you.  With our luck you one of you wonder Weasleys will let something slip, and Marie will go stark raving mad."

            "We will not!  If you're worried about that then why leave her here for Peeves to do it on purpose!"

            "This is none of your concern, Mr. Weasley.  Goodbye."

            "This isn't over Snape," Ron had snapped as he slammed the door shut.

            That had been early this morning while Severus had been brewing the concoction he now held in his hand.  Ron did have a point, no that Severus would admit it, Marie needed to be around other wizards, learning how to live as a witch if she had any hope at surviving this ordeal.

            Severus glanced around the common room, and saw the person he was looking for curled up on one of the couches.  He was a bit surprised that Draco had even bothered coming back to the castle, knowing that Marie might kill him on sight.  It was obvious from the girl's display two days ago that things were nowhere near patched up between them.

            Sighing, Severus looked down at the potion he had made.  It had been meant to help with any damage Marie had done to Draco's face, but there wasn't a scratch on him.  He had always been that way, a quick healer, probably a side effect of having been beaten as a child.  Another potion wasted.  Severus threw the vial into the fire where it burned leaving behind a green flash of light and the smell of lilacs.  

            The professor was about to leave when he caught sight of a letter that had fallen on the floor next to Draco.  Severus picked it up, and with the lack of respect for others' privacy that he had acquired after years of Slytherin and Death Eater spying opened it.  He glanced over its content once, with mild curiosity and nearly gagged when he read Draco's out pour of emotion for the Weasley girl, but the letter made him think.  Was Draco right?  Would it really be better for Marie to go to the "Burrow" instead of staying at the school?  He would have to think on this a bit more, but for now he was set in his resolve.  Marie would stay at Hogwarts.  It was best for her!  It was best for Weasley!  But most of all it was best for Severus' peace of mind! 

            Silently the potions master left the common room.  The door didn't even click when he shut the front portal.

AN: DUN DUN DUN!  Uh oh, Severus is thinking things over.  What do you think is carved into Marie's desk?  I'm going to try to have the next chapter up for you this weekend, but I'm kind of busy so, no promises.

**Avalonians:**

**~*Crystal Lily*~:  **Well, I'm glad I fooled someone.  You were meant to be torn between Snape and Sirius as being the father!  Sorry, if you were disappointed.

**Tyria Bell:  **Glad you like Snape's more compassionate side!

**Mystical Kiwi:  **My sister totally agrees with you about the whole Draco being the hottes thing!  I personally am partial to Harry, Ron, Remus, and Sirius, but I can only really have one.  It's not fair.  ::pouts::

**Luinthoron:  **I read some for your stories, and I think they're really great!  I really do!  Just thought you should know!  Thanks for reading!

**Bleak Winter: I'm** glad you like it!

**Singer:  **Oh, so much to tell you and so little time!  First, thank you for reminding me that I hadn't posted on this in a while.  I didn't even realize that I had this chapter done.  Second, and Anne will kill me for not telling you sooner, but you are going to be a bride's maid.  So am I.  It'll be fun, but we aren't really sure when the wedding is planned for yet.  Severus is freaking over the death eater thing, and Anne, well Anne is having some problems that are unique even for her.  Third, I really do want to write that Bahamas thing.  Fourth, thanks for letting Sarah the Goblin Queen join the fan club.  She was soooooo excited!  Fifth, I glad I gave you a new favorite quote.  That scene was one of the funniest for me to write.  As to what's up with Anne, you'll find out later.  Did Remus bite her?  Um…what do you think, because I'm not telling, but remember it could have been a supporter of Voldie Moldie, because they are after her you know, Remus, or even a certain Vampire that we all know is, well, a bit insane.  (I know I mentioned Gift already.)  Well, I'll talk to you some more later; I don't want people to think I'm playing favorites.


	10. Visions and Fears

AN: Oh, man!  I'm super sorry to all the fans to whom I promised to get this almost two weeks ago.  I really meant to post it earlier, but I'm swamped.  As it is I will be up until midnight writing a paper since this is taking time from me writing my paper.  Hopefully you'll get a lot more updates because break is coming up.  Well, here is the next chapter.

Marie sat in the dark warm north tower.  The heavy incense in Professor Trelawney's tower room was making her sleepy.  As if I hadn't been already, Marie thought.  The pouf underneath her was just soft enough to make it seem like a good place to sleep.  The orb in front of her swirled in a mixture of colors: ice blue, emerald green, golden yellow, and deep scarlet red.  Like Ron's hair, Marie thought sleepily.  Mentally, she slapped herself.  What was she thinking?  She was not in love with Ron Weasley!  It wasn't possible!  He was one of her best friends and there was no way he returned her emotions anyway.  

            "Let us begin!" cried Professor Trelawney as she sat down directly in front of the daughter of Severus Snape.  Marie pushed down a nervous lump in her throat and shook her head to wake up.  With a serious air about her, she stared into the crystal ball.  The colors in it continued to swirl lazily.  Marie had waited for nearly five minutes when she began considering using a prophecy of doom that she had made up earlier.  Suddenly, the colors began to form coherent shapes.  Marie sat up a little straighter.  This was the first time this had ever happened to her, or at least it was the first time she ever remembered.  

            The colors began to look like people and a place, a dark field in the middle of the night.  She could see her father holding a bundle of fabric in his arms.  A woman stood at his side, smiling.  She looked so much like Marie that she could only be Anne.  The woman looked at the bundle, which seemed to move in the arms of Severus Snape.  It was then that Marie realized that the bundle was a baby, herself.  

            From out of the darkness a man approached them.  He was handsome with jet-black hair and eyes that burned with something akin to ambition, but much more powerful.  At his approach, Anne had held her smile, but Severus had stiffened and held his precious charge closer.  The man looked at the baby.  For a moment he seemed to be thinking, but he eventually nodded in approval and smiled.  This seemed to over joy Anne and Severus relaxed a little bit, but only for a moment since the man now reached his arms out as if beckoning for the baby to be handed to him.  Severus complied hesitantly.  The man's smile widened as he took the baby and kissed her gently on the forehead.  He then held her high in the air, and shouted to something.  Marie couldn't see what he was talking to, but he seemed to believe himself.  Then, the vision began to fade.  Marie grasped at it helplessly, giving herself a headache at the effort it took for her to hold onto the vision.

            "What did you see?" Professor Trelawney said making Marie lose the last hints of the vision.  The girl shook her head several times to clear it, but was unable to remove the look of dread on her father's face and the look of triumph on the face of the other man from her mind.  It was like it had been burned into the back of her eyelids.  

            "Well, speak up.  You went into a trance for almost twenty minutes.  You had to have seen something."

            "I…I saw myself as a baby," Marie stuttered.  She still felt a bit confused.

            "No, no, no," the bug-eyed woman across from her scolded, "You were suppose to look into the future not the past.  I'm sorry to say that I am now sure that you do not have the powers of the diviner.  I am very sorry my dear, but I can only give you a C."

            "That's fine, Professor," Marie said, putting a hand to her head, "Can I go now?"

            "Yes," the woman sighed.  Marie got up and walked over to the floor door that lead back into the school.  Just as she was kneeling down to climb out, Trelawney stopped her again.

            "Oh, and Miss. Snape, let me be the first to congratulate you on your graduation," suddenly the professor's eyes turned back into her head and her voice thickened into that of a trance, "Your powers are now complete.  The Dark Lord is left to defeat.  Choose friends wisely and hold loved ones dear.  It is their defeat that you should fear!"  Suddenly, Trelawney shook her head and the trance ended as abruptly as it had began.  "Oh, I'm sorry.  I must have drifted off there for a second."

            "Um, Professor," Marie began to ask her about her trance, but then she remembered what had happened during Harry's third year when he had asked about one of the professor's trances.  "Thanks for passing me."

            "It was not a problem dear.  Just keep studying the astral plain.  That is your true calling."  Marie smiled and climbed down the latter.  That would be just great, she thought to herself, if only I could remember what exactly I used to do in the astral plain.  Marie jumped off of the ladder and ran down the stairs, skipping one every once in a while in her excitement.  She had to find someone to tell them that she had passed. 

            Ron looked over at Harry.  Harry looked over at Ron.  They had been staring at each other for almost an hour now and it was getting them nowhere fast.  Both men were tired and their anger toward each other wasn't helping their current situation.

            "Ron," Harry sighed, "just let this go.  She's safer here."

            "Harry, how can you say that?" Ron cried.  "She's going to be here all alone.  Her father, heartless git that he is, won't even be here.  She should go back to the Burrow. It's safe there.  We have all of the wards up.  There is no way that Voldemort could get with in a hundred miles of the house and not be spotted by someone or something."

            "Ron, I know how you feel about Marie.  Believe me, I do, but you have got to stop this fighting. Every time you fight with Snape over where she should go, you give him one more reason not to send her with you."

            "So now you're siding with him?" Ron practically yelled at his best friend.

            "Ron, that's not what I mean, and you know it!  Stop acting like a first year!" Harry yelled back.

            "Harry?  Ron?  What's going on?" Hermione said as she stepped through the portrait hole.

            "Hermione!  Where's Marie?" Ron asked, his voice nearing hysterics.

            "She had to take that final with Professor Trelawney.  Stop worrying about her," Hermione replied with a knowing grin.

            "I am not worrying about her!  She just shouldn't be left alone right now!"

            "Ron, would you shut up!" Harry yelled.  "We all understand how you feel, but…"

            "No, Harry!  None of you know how I feel!  The only person who even comes close to knowing how I feel, and god help me for saying it, is Snape!  Unfortunately, even he gets more of her attention than I do because he's her father and she already knows that!  He's been manipulating that since we got here!  Showing Marie her old room was just one more plot to get her out of Gryffindor Tower and away from her friends!"

            "Ron, I really think you need to calm down," Hermione said in a motherly tone.

            "I do not need to calm down!  Can't you see what's happening?  We knew the risks of this charm when she got into it.  She's remembered almost everything, except for the things that have to do with our relationship," Ron said, his voice was now filled with a hint of spite that, weather he knew it or not made him sound very much like Professor Snape.  "She doesn't remember me!  She doesn't remember anything about us!"

            "Ron it's okay.  She'll remember soon."

            "No, Harry, it's not okay!  Do you realize that I never even told her I loved her!  She told me and I couldn't answer her!  Do you know how that feels?  It eats you alive in side, Harry!  And it's killing me!"

            "But Ron…" Harry began, but it was to late.  Ron had already grabbed his cloak and stormed out of the common room.

An: Oh my, poor Ron, and why on earth did Marie's parents taking her to see Voldemort for.  You'll just have to keep reading to find out.  Like I said hopefully the next chapter will be long, and I can promise that it will include some ways in which Anne was involved in Harry's life prior to her leaving, specially she is going to have a conversation that will include some of her recently returned memories from Hogwarts.

Avalonians:

**Singer:** Hi!  I'll tell you one thing that some of your hunches aren't quite as far from the truth as you might think, but you'll have to either keep reading or become a beta reader to figure that out.  Yes, that was an offer.  Sorry your e-mail isn't working, and No Severus doesn't hate you.  ::Severus glares at Morgan:: He's a little mad at me though.  It has to do with the first Harry Potter fan fiction I ever wrote.  The story isn't posted here yet, but I plan to.

**Sarah the Goblin Queen: **I'm glad you like my writings for Ron, Marie, and Relena.  Don't worry Casey will be entering Wolf Child as soon as I can put her in.  I like writing her character.  ::shrugs::

**Everyone: **Thank you for reading weather you reviewed or not.  I really like to hear from all of you, but I understand that some of you might want to remain anonymous.


	11. Questioning Reality

An: Okay, this is the second update I'm doing tonight.  I do apologize for the delay, but my life has taken a turn for the crappy lately.  (Check out the author's note on Wolf Child if you care to know the details).  Here's the next chapter.  People are starting to get suspicious of things all around, especially Marie and one character who might surprise you.

            Marie was starting to feel lost.  She had made it out of the tower just fine, but when she had gone in search of the Gryffindor common room she found that she had no idea where she was heading.  This became obvious to her once again as she passed a suit of armor that she had seen six times already.

            Now Marie was starting to panic, probably not a good thing.  She began to run blindly down hallways looking for anything that seemed familiar to her.  She was running just this way down a dark hallway when she hit something or rather someone solid.  The person lost their balance and fell backward, Marie on top of them.

            "Peeves!" the man beneath Marie bellowed.   His voice was muffled by his cloak, which had fallen over his face.  She flinched at the sharp tone in his voice.  The man beneath her flailed his arms wildly until he hit her.  Suddenly, he stopped moving and moved a hand up to touch her face.  He touched her face for a few minutes as if he were trying to figure out who she was.  Marie didn't move.  She was too scared to move.

            Finally, fighting the urge to flee, Marie reached up a hand to pull the man's cloak off of his face.  Blue eyes meet green, and in that instant Ron Weasley froze in his place.  Marie looked at him, realizing all to well the irony in this situation.  She lifted a hand to brush some stray hair away from his eyes, and they both lay there motionless for quite some time.

            Marie suddenly realized that Ron was probably very uncomfortable underneath her, but was too nice to tell her so.  Carefully, so that she did not hit him or place any extra wait on the parts of him she was already leaning one, Marie raised herself off of the confused looking Gryffindor.  She offered him her hand, and after a few minutes of confused gazing he took it, and she pulled him up.

            "You should really watch where your going," he commented sounding just a little over concerned, "You could get lost running around these halls like that."

            "I know, but I already was lost, and I had such exciting news," she replied giving him a childish grin.

            "Oh?  And what would that be?"

            "I passed my Divination final!  I only got a C, but I passed!"

            "That's great!" he said sounding truly impressed.  "Why only a C?"

            "Oh, I saw the past instead of the future or some such rubbish."  At this Ron gulped nervously.

            "What did you see?"

            "Um, if you don't mind…. It's kind of private…"

            "Oh, okay.  Didn't mean to pry.  SO what are you going to do now?"

            "Well, I don't really know.  I want to do something fun!  Anything fun!  Whoa!"  Marie put a hand to her forehead as her vision began to blur.  She swayed dizzily for a moment before Ron grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes.  

            "Are you okay?" he asked.  Marie shook her head no.  Quietly, Ron mumbled something in Latin, and Marie started to fell just a little bit better.  She looked up at him once her vision had cleared.

            "What happened?" Ron asked still looking confused.

            "Another memory flash," Marie replied.  "Ron, can you do me a favor?"  

            "What kind of favor?" Ron asked reluctantly.

            "Well, I know that you can't tell me what happened, but do you think that you could tell me if what I keep remembering is right, because I'm really worried.  I mean things are coming back to me so quickly that I'm not sure what of it is real and what my mind has just decided to make up.  So what we'll do is I'll tell you what I remember and then you can tell me if I have it right or not.  Please?"  She gave Ron a look that she knew was a patented puppy dogface, some instinct inside telling her that it would work.

            "Oh, alright," Ron sighed, "I guess there can't be an harm in that, and I would hate for you to think that you did something you didn't actually do.  We wouldn't want you to get a big head about yourself now would we?"

            "Very funny," Marie said while swatting him playfully on the arm.  "Come on lets go to the common room."  Marie caught his hand in her own, and thought she saw him blush.  Deciding that it must have been a trick of the light, Marie trudged on, pulling a very happy and, little did she know, very red Ron Weasley with her.

            Meanwhile, Professor Trelwaney gazed at her crystal ball in wonder.  Why would it have shown Marie the past?  She tested it again using her own limited divination skills, and saw only a few fleeting glances of possible futures.  With a huff the elder witch walked over to a tall bookshelf on the other side of the room, and pulled down a copy of _When Good Globes Go Bad_.  She scanned its pages for a few minutes before shaking her head and placing the book back on the shelf.

            No, the ball was not malfunctioning.  So why had Marie seen the past?  Suddenly, Sybil wished that she had let the girl speak more of her premonition before shushing her.  Could it be possible that Marie had not seen the past, but a possible future?  That the baby she had mentioned was not herself, but her own child?  

            Cursing herself silently for her own stupidity, Sybil Trelwaney did something that she rarely did at all.  She climbed down the ladder, out of her tower room, and went to see a man who was quite possibly the most disagreeable in the entire school, Severus Snape.

AN: I know it's short, but next chapter will be pretty long, since it will contain some stories about how Marie fits into the Harry Potter world and the books themselves.

Avalonians:

Mandy: I'm glad you like my story.  I'm very sorry that I was unable to update until now, but it couldn't be helped. If you like this one try reading Wolf Child.  It has just as many twists and turns.  Oh, and if you have an idea for a story, write it!  It's the only way to know whether or not it is better then mine.

Singer:  ::giggles:: Yep, a C for not seeing the future.  I figured you'd like that one.  

Mystical Kiwi:  Did I ever mention I love your name?  Well, I do.  And I love your idea for why Severus brought Marie to Voldemort, but that's not really the answer.  Sorry, but I think you'll like my explanation anyway.  Yes, Anne is evil, but not in the way that you want to think she is.


End file.
